Shop Till You Drop: A Week in the Hamptons
by KB-RC23
Summary: Kate joins Rick for a week in the Hamptons. Sequel to "Shop Til You Drop". Rated T. *Updated 9/13/2013* FINAL chapter is now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**Okay, so I am back with the sequel to _Shop Til You Drop _:) I know it's been a while, so if you want to go back and refresh your memories, then I highly suggest you re-read the original. It's not imperative that you do so, but it may be helpful and it'll give you some background! All right, now I've had so much fun writing this! And I can only hope you guys have fun reading it! Reviews are love!**

******Also, notice the rating. This fic is rated T, folks. I may end up posting some M rated versions of a few chapters in the future, so keep an eye out. It's not for certain though.**

**This story is dedicated to _QueenStanatic_! This story would not exist had it not been for you! Thank you! :) I am truly blessed!**

**(This story takes place October of 2011, after the events of _Shop Til You Drop_.)**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 1] **

_Day 1_

"Castle, come _on!_ We should've left half an hour ago!" Kate called from the kitchen, glancing at the clock on the oven, her nerves increasing and her patience waning.

The excitement bubbling through her was as high as ever though. Rick was taking her to his home in the Hamptons for an entire week, the two of them looking forward to the getaway. The past few weeks had kept the two of them fairly busy, cases popping up so often they barely had time to themselves.

But the next seven days were going to give them a chance to relax and just enjoy one another, and Kate, hoping that this vacation would be the perfect opportunity for her and Rick to take their relationship to the next step, felt her stomach clench in arousal just thinking about it. The couple has waited patiently for this next phase, both of them wanting it to be special and romantic.

And what place could fit the bill better than a week at the Hamptons?

Sitting down on one of the barstools, her mind wandered to the next week ahead; thoughts of love and romance the main subjects of interest. A smile made its way to her face when she wondered what it was going to be like with him. Then again, she'd thought long and hard about that over the years, imagining what it would be like, and wanting nothing more than to show him that, yes, he really has no idea.

Just thinking about it all made her heart beat faster, her breath grow shallower, and her need become stronger.

Fantasies of making love on the beach while under the stars practically caused her heart to beat out of her chest, the idea warming her entire body up in a blanket of love and desire.

Kate was sure that this week was going to be one that she and Rick wouldn't ever forget. But they wouldn't have a week in the Hamptons if someone didn't hurry up and get moving, now would they?

With a huff, she stood up and marched into the bedroom, a frown marring her delicate features. "What's the hold up?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she raised a sculpted eyebrow in question.

Turning at the sound of her voice, Rick shot a quick smile her way before focusing back on the suitcase lying on the end of the bed in front of him. "Just making sure I have everything, don't want to leave something behind," he answered simply. "I'm almost done."

"That's what you said half an hour ago." She wasn't terribly upset with him; she just wished he'd hurry his ass up so they could start their week in paradise.

Crossing over to him, Kate wrapped her long arms around his middle, pressing her cheek against his back right in between his shoulder blades. Without the height of her heels, she stood much shorter than him in her black Converse sneakers, but she liked it. She liked feeling protected and safe by his muscular frame.

Rick felt her lips trail kisses all along his back, her warm lips cutting through the fabric of his shirt and sending tingles up his spine at the sensation. Holding back a shiver, he reached in front of him to grab her hands in his own and flipped himself around to face her, his hands releasing hers so he could place them on her hips. Kate's arms found their back around his midsection, her hands diving into his jean pockets.

"We really need to get going," she told him softly, pulling him flush against her. "Don't want to hit traffic."

Sighing, he nodded his head. "I know. I'm almost finished, just got to pack a few more things and we'll be on our way." Leaning down he kissed her on the lips, meaning for it to be brief and quick, but that suddenly changed as soon as their mouths met.

A moan escaped Kate's lips, the sound vibrating against Rick's entire being and shooting straight to his groin. Tugging her closer, his hands traveled up the expanse of her back and moved to cup her face, his thumb stroking her cheek as his lips danced with hers. The kiss grew more passionate as hands explored and bodies collided.

Using her tongue, she swept it across his mouth, begging for entrance but he wouldn't grant it to her. So, she tried it again and he denied her. Stubborn man.

Unable to take it anymore Kate pulled back and gave him a glare before turning away, walking out with a huff. Rick smirked as his eyes trailed after her, watching her with great satisfaction. He knew she hated it when he teased her, but he just couldn't help himself.

He finally finished packing, lugging his suitcase to the front door before grabbing his keys and wallet out of the small bowl on the table near the door. He saw Kate sitting on the couch as she fiddled with her phone.

"You ready?"

His voice grabbed her attention. She nodded and stood up, pocketing her phone and joining him at the door. "Took you long enough. I thought we'd never leave." Kate was messing with him, giving him a hard time.

Feigning a hurt look, Rick turned on the dramatics as he opened the door for her, allowing her to slide past him before he closed the door and locked it. "We're leaving now, aren't we?"

She waited by the elevator, her suitcase at her side. "Yes, but we could have been on the road by now had you not taken your sweet time. Seriously, Rick, how much did you pack?"

The doors opened and the couple stepped inside, their suitcases trailing behind them.

"Enough for a week. You can never be too cautious."

"And by cautious you mean paranoid?"

Giving her a look, he let out a fake laugh. "Yeah, very funny. Have your fun, but when you run out of sunscreen don't come crying to me."

Kate just chuckled, shaking her head as she gazed at her boyfriend. He was a goofball, but he was _her_ goofball.

* * *

They pulled up to the lush and majestic house in Rick's fire red Ferrari, neither speaking as they let it all soak in. Turning the engine off and getting out, Rick walked around the car to open the door for Kate. Holding out his hand, he helped her out.

"So, what do you think?" He questioned, noticing the look of pure astonishment on her face as she took in her surroundings.

It was gorgeous.

"Wow," was all that she could manage to say, the words not coming to her fast enough.

She spun in a small circle, taking note that they were completely secluded. Large canopy trees surround the home, giving it a sense of privacy and security, which was something she was extremely grateful for. Nosey neighbors were not something she wanted to deal with. The house was two stories of beachfront elegance. A wraparound porch outlined the top floor with comfortable looking patio furniture scattered around, offering countless places to sit and enjoy the scenery.

Strong arms wrapping around her middle surprised her for a split second before she realized who it was. Relaxing into his embrace, she leaned her head back against his shoulder as her hands gripped his forearms.

Rick pressed a kiss to her cheek before mumbling, "Wait until you've seen the rest of the place. Every time I come here it never fails to take my breath away."

Kate turned in his arms and smiled brightly up at him. "Care to give me the grand tour?"

"I'd be honored." He stuck out his arm in offering and Kate took it immediately. "We can come back for the suitcases later, but first you have got to see the view. It's spectacular!"

* * *

As Rick gave Kate the tour, she couldn't help but feel a sense of uneasiness washing over her like the crashing waves just outside. It was unsettling. Yet he didn't seem to notice, he merely went on about the house as he showed her around.

She had to admit that it was incredible, but in the back of her mind other things occupied her thoughts. She tried to push them away, but the further they delved into the home the harder it became.

Looking around, Kate noticed that the home was very open, with a kitchen opening into a huge great room; a lengthy bar area separated the two spaces. Both of the rooms overlooked the pool and hot tub, with the beach just beyond, through several floor to ceiling windows. Several of the windows were open, gently ruffling some of the thin curtains as the afternoon air traveled in and cooled the room off.

To the left of the kitchen, across the hall, was a screened-in porch with comfortable-looking furniture, as well as a large dining table and chairs. Also to the left was one of the two stairways to the second floor of the house, the other was on the outside.

"Kate? You okay?"

Turning to the source of the noise, she hesitantly nodded as she met Rick's gaze.

Almost instantly he knew she wasn't being honest, but he forego that for now as he held out his hand. She took it and soon they were outside on the porch, looking out to the beach and ocean. Waves pounded against the sand, washing up shells and seaweed onto the shore.

Rick felt Kate's body tense, something wasn't right.

Squeezing her hand, he gained her attention. "What's wrong?" His voice was soft and gentle, he wouldn't push if she didn't want to talk but he was desperate to know why her mood suddenly changed.

Eyes cast downward, Kate shifted on her feet, her hand firmly clasped in Rick's. It took her a few minutes before she was able to speak, her nerves running on overload. "I just can't help but think about all the other women you've brought here."

As soon as she said those words Rick's heart stopped. The women he had previously brought here meant nothing, absolutely nothing, to him. He understood why she was acting this way, it was common knowledge; he had a reputation. And not one that he was fairly proud of.

Quickly gaining the confidence he needed, Rick sighed. "I'm not going to lie and say that I haven't brought other women here, Kate. I have." He felt her tense even more so. "But you need to know that they don't mean a thing to me. You are the only woman I want here. _You_, Kate. Only you."

She tore her focus off the ground to stare up into his eyes. And in that moment she knew he was being honest. She gave his hand a squeeze before leaning in to kiss him soundly on the mouth. Rick barely had time to open his lips to her tongue, eagerly coaxing it with his own as her fingers traveled up and lost themselves in his hair. But all too soon oxygen became a necessity and they were forced to pull apart.

Rick leaned his forehead against hers. "What do you say we go unpack and get settled in, hmm?"

She grinned, "That sounds like a fantastic idea."

* * *

**There you go!**

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter! :) Your thoughts are greatly appreciated! The next chapter will be posted some time next week! Until then!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**You guys are the absolute best! I can't thank you enough! Let me know what you think by leaving a comment! Reviews are love!**

**Disclaimer: _Castle _is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 2]**

_Day 1_

Both Rick and Kate's stomachs were letting out groans of protest by the time they had finished unpacking, the need and want for food increasing with each growl. Coming to an agreed decision, they headed out to the small shops and stores around the Hamptons, which also provided Rick the opportunity to give Kate a tour of the town.

Parking the Ferrari, the two headed inside a small grocery store, intending to buy all sorts of food for the week, including their dinner for that night. Kate grabbed a shopping cart while Rick went over the list that they had made before they left, checking if they needed to add anything.

"Ready?" She asked, bringing the shopping cart up next to him.

He smiled back at her, giving one firm nod of his head. "Ready."

The two set off, grabbing items off the shelves and placing them in the cart. One by one items were checked off their list, they were making excellent time. They had gotten almost everything on their list. All they needed were a few bags of treats.

Just as they reached the snack isle, a voice was heard behind them. _"Rick?_ Rick Castle?"

Both Rick and Kate froze, it was probably some fan that had recognized him. Rick had been hoping to lay low on this vacation, not wanting to deal with fans when he was supposed to be with his girlfriend. Giving Kate a reassuring look that he had it handled, he turned to set things straight but stopped when he saw who it was.

A huge smile lit up on Rick's face as he embraced the strange man in a huge hug. Kate watched curiously as the two men hugged, unsure of who this guy was and how he knew Rick. He looked quite friendly; his dark hair flopped over his forehead and covered his blue-gray eyes, which were warm and inviting. They weren't as vibrant or as clear as Rick's, but they were still a lovely shade of blue.

Kate stood there a bit awkwardly at the cart, looking around as the sound of the two men laughing filled her ears. She couldn't help but smile when Rick laughed, his laugh becoming contagious. Gazing over at this friend of Rick's, Kate deduced that he didn't seem like a bad guy. In fact, he seemed the exact opposite and she hadn't even been formally introduced yet. Time to change that.

Clearing her throat, she was greeted with matching expressions from both men. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Slapping himself on the forehead, Rick came to his senses. "I'm sorry. Where are my manners?"

"Who knew you even _had_ manners," the man teased, nudging him in the shoulder as a laugh burst out of him.

Rick punched the man in the arm before he slipped in beside Kate and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Danny, this Kate Beckett, my beautiful girlfriend. And Kate, this is Danny Newton. He's an old friend of mine, he's the one who convinced me to buy a house here years ago."

She smiled before shaking the man's hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm glad you were able to convince him, it's absolutely gorgeous here."

"Yeah, well your boy here grabbed one of the nicest houses on the strip," Danny stated, rubbing his upper arm. "I would've gotten it myself, but that place has Richard Castle written all over it."

That made Kate laugh, oh how that statement was true! The house practically screamed Rick Castle as soon as she first got there.

"So what is it that you do, Kate?"

She got this question all of the time and when she would tell them what it was that she does, they'd get a bit freaked out. Dealing with crazy murders on a daily basis is not something that many people found very appealing. She was proud of her job, but many people just didn't understand why she does it.

Kate tore a glance at Rick before looking back at Danny. "I'm a, uh, Homicide Detective." She waited for him to prod and degrade her for her job, but his response surprised her.

"Oh, wow. That's incredible!" He praised, being immediately interested. "I'm sure it's not an easy job, huh?"

"No, it's definitely not. It can get quite difficult at times, but I've got this big guy to help me out every now and then, so it's not too bad." Winking at Rick, she placed her arm around his waist.

Rick was grinning like a mad man, thrilled that she'd openly admit that to another person, let alone one of his old friends. Pride was bursting through him at her declaration.

_"Seriously?"_ Danny asked, pointing a finger at Rick. "This guy helps you solve murders?"

Kate nodded her head, gazing lovingly up at her boyfriend. "Yeah, he really does."

Feeling her staring, Rick looked down at her with the same look of love on his face. His eyes had the little crinkles around them, his crystal blue eyes filled with love and adoration. She was extraordinary.

Danny couldn't help but smile as he watched the couple, happy for his friend. He hasn't seen him this happy in a long time and it was all because of the beautiful woman standing next to him. He tore a glance at their cart, clearing his throat as to gain their attention back. "So how long are you two staying for? From the looks of it, you're planning on being here for a bit."

It took Rick a few seconds before he answered. "A week. I've wanted to bring Kate up here for ages now and she finally managed to get some time off from work, so here we are."

Leaning against his own cart, Danny's smile grew even bigger. "If you have time, I am having a little luau on Friday night. You two are more than welcome to come. It's going to be quite the shindig. And it is actually why I'm out shopping, Cheryl wants to make sure we have everything ready."

"I'm sorry," Kate cut in, "Cheryl?"

"Oh, Cheryl is my lovely bride." At the mention of his wife Danny's eyes glazed over as he became lost in thoughts of her. Kate could tell that he truly loved his wife with every fiber in his being, something she respected him for. He went on, "You'll get to meet her on Friday. That is...if you two can make it."

Silently asking the other for approval, they communicated with their eyes. Seconds passed before they turned back to him. "We'll be there," they said simultaneously, earning a chuckle from Danny.

"Excellent! I'll see you both then!" He then turned to Kate. "It was a pleasure to meet you. Keep your eye on this goofball, okay?"

"Trust me, I will." She smiled up at Rick, who stood there with his eyes glued to the candy completely lost as the goodies tempted and taunted him.

Danny and Kate shared a knowing smile as they watched Rick; it was quite an amusing sight. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Rick cocked his head to the side to see them grinning widely at him. It was kind of creepy.

"What?" He asked dumbly, looking between the two.

"Nothing," Kate supplied.

Danny jumped in, "Nothing at all."

Now he was really confused. What was going on? He definitely missed something...

He stared at them with a raised eyebrow, a confused look appearing on his face. With his mouth slightly agape and his gaze squinted, he tried to figure it out but Danny was cutting through his thoughts before he even had the chance to say a word.

"Okay, well I'll leave you two to your shopping. Have a good night! And I'll see you on Friday. Dress is casual."

The three bid their goodbyes, going back to their previous task of hunting for some yummy goodies. Rick piled in a container of Oreos, a bag of gummy worms, three bags of chips, and a huge bag of M&M's. He even managed to sneak in a box of doughnut holes. It was all just so tempting he couldn't help himself. And surprisingly, Kate let him.

As they waited in the cashier line Kate couldn't help but say something about Danny. "He seems like a really good guy. I'm surprised you haven't mentioned him before."

"Yeah, well I haven't talked or heard from him in years. Tonight is actually the first time in about three years that I've seen him around here."

Absorbing the information, she nodded as they moved up in line. "Friday seems fun, too."

"Oh yeah!" Rick agreed, his eyes growing wide. "Danny throws one of the best parties around. After me, of course."

"I'm sure he does," she smirked.

After paying for everything, the couple made their way outside only to be greeted by the most beautiful sunset they've ever seen. The sky was a mix of reds, pinks, yellows, and a few splotches of purple. With the sun setting it meant that darkness would soon follow. Placing the plastic bags in the trunk and getting in the Ferrari, Rick and Kate began the trek back to the house for dinner.

* * *

The sun had now set and the moon had risen high in the sky, creating a bluish glow that cascaded across the ocean. It was calm and serene; a light wind could be felt as the leaves flittered with it. Such a beautiful night for their first of many nights here.

After they had finished eating, Rick and Kate decided to go for a little moonlit swim, each going to a different bathroom to get ready.

Stepping out onto the porch, Rick sighed in contentment as he took in the view. If Kate thought it was gorgeous during the day, wait until she saw it at night. It was, if not even more so, simply breathtaking.

Smiling, he slipped out of his sandals and placed them down on the tile-covered ground next to his towel. The pool was a good sized one, not overly huge or small. Testing the water's temperature, he dipped his right foot in, expecting it to either be too hot or unbelievably cold, but it was neither. Perfect.

He took the few steps needed to go over to the steps, making it easier for him to get in and become used to the temperature. Rick dove under the water, submerging fully as he let it surround him. He swam to the edge, coming up only to shake his head, causing droplets of water to go everywhere. Wiping at his eyes, he turned to sound of the patio door closing.

"You just couldn't wait, could you?"

The water burned his eyes for a second before it became less blurry and clearer, giving him his vision back. As soon as he did he turned to see Kate standing there in the most revealing red bikini he had ever seen. Not even in his fantasies was the bikini that..._exposing_.

He audibly gulped.

She was going to kill him, she really was.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review! They are greatly appreciated! Next chapter will be posted sometime next week! Until then!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**Thank you all so much for your support! Can't express it enough how much it means to me! :) Y'all rock! ****Now this chapter isn't as long as the previous two, so I apologize for that. I just feel like I ended it in a good place! **And as a side note, this chapter is also a bit graphic (bordering on rated M material...kinda). Just a warning. Hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: _Castle _is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 3] **

_Day 1_

Rick was speechless.

He had seen her in a swimsuit before, back in L.A., but it wasn't as scandalous or as revealing as the one currently on her. The fabric, what there was of it, barely concealed her from his eyes, showing more of her than he had ever imagined. And God, those legs...

This was far better than anything his imagination could ever come up with.

She was beautiful.

Swimming over to the closest edge, he held on tight because he didn't think he'd be able to stand, afraid his knees would buckle beneath him. His gaze followed her as she strutted over to the steps, as she stepped into the water, and as she swam over to him. His breath got caught in his throat and he had to close his eyes as soon as he felt her wrap her arms around his midsection.

Kate was now firmly pressed against him, their bodies fitting perfectly together as if they were made for one another. Which he ultimately believed that they were, but it was hard for him to concentrate or focus when she was right there against him.

"Hi," she murmured sweetly, smiling brightly up at him.

Shaking, Rick tried to gain his composure but he was finding it difficult. What was he supposed to say when she came sauntering out in that?

With a nervous chuckle, he stuttered, "H- hi."

Looking at him appreciatively, she didn't bother hiding the smirk on her lips or the desire in her eyes. She wanted him so badly. When she had first walked out and saw him wading in the pool, the overhead lights reflected off the surface and created a halo effect over his features, making her lower abdomen quiver.

And seeing him now all flustered and timid- not to mention wet- her want for him only increased until she couldn't take it anymore. She craved him.

Suddenly, things took another step forward. And next thing Rick knew he was being pressed firmly against the pool wall as an "oomph" escaped his lips. Kate crowded him, holding him in place with her arms to either side of his shoulders, her chest leaning into his and her legs positioned between his.

Damn, her smell was heavenly, so distinctly..._Kate._

What she said next sent a shiver of desire down his spine.

"You've bewitched me, Richard Castle, both my body and soul...There's only you." Her eyes seared into his. "And there will only _ever_ be you." She bit on her lower lip, looking so seductive and so bold that he almost lost it.

Yet he was able to gain some of his composure, he needed to get things under control. More specifically, get her under control. Flipping them around in the water so now Kate was against the cool tiles, he grinned inwardly to himself. Now the ball was in his court. Perfect.

His mouth, all heat, whispered into her ear, "Do you know how wild you make me, Kate? The power you have over me?"

A shiver of desire ran down her spine at his words. She knew exactly how much of a grip she had on him, and how much he had a grip on her.

His right hand swooped around her neck and began lightly massaging the tense muscles. "When you walked out in..._that_, you rendered me speechless. My lungs caved in and my heart was pounding so loudly in my chest that I was afraid it was going to burst out of me at any second."

She shivered again in his arms as his teeth scraped the outer shell of her ear.

His left hand squeezed her waist and then ran possessively down over her hip. "You're so beautiful and so strong, both physically and mentally, that I find myself unable to form coherent sentences. And I'm a best-selling author." Kate smirked at that. "And to be able to see all of that beauty on display," His left hand played with the strings on her bikini bottom, teasing her thigh as he skimmed a few inches along the receptive flesh, "Brought out the caveman in me."

Without another word his lips found her jaw and he moved across it sensuously. His lips moved to her chin and lavished it with the same attention as her jawline. A wolfish grin spread on his face before he greedily yanked her even closer to him and shoved his thigh upwards, settling at her core.

"I need you, Kate. God, I need you." His lips landed on hers- seeking, claiming, plundering.

Her nails dug into the back of his neck as she hung on. Rick slipped his tongue along the edge of her teeth, suckling gently on her lower lip. He forced his tongue deep, forcing her mouth open again and again, saying without words that she was his and only his.

Kate's system spun out of control, passion smothering every nerve ending as she melted under his touch. Her fingers tingled as they ran over the hard muscles of his shoulders, down his back and then cupped his tight butt through the material of his swim trunks- so strong and unyielding.

Electricity bolted through her, making her skin hum and making her hyperaware of Rick's every breath, every movement. The humming quickly turned to buzzing as he deepened their kiss. His fingers tangled in her luscious locks while his tongue plunged in and out, in and out - intense and fast - foreshadowing his desires for their lower limbs.

The atmosphere between them grew with each passing second as his hands began to wander, across her abs, over the swell of her hipbone, lingering on her outer thigh.

The undeniable sparks between them lit Kate's veins on fire as his hands greedily explored her. His left palm was questing its way up her inner thigh, boldly dangerous, and she gasped when his finger found the edge of her bikini bottom. His hand was so hot, his fingers sure as they skimmed the smooth flesh, teasing their way across her thighs and not hitting that spot she so desperately wanted him to touch.

"Rick-" she squeaked, _"Please."_

But that only seemed to push him further. With a growl, his mouth left hers and trailed a path down her neck, settling onto her chest, and heading for the one spot he treasured most- her bullet scar.

Her body throbbed, wet and needy, with each sweep of his fingers. The contrast of his warm body and hard muscles against the unforgiving cold tile at her back added an extra erotic edge to the passion coursing through her.

With his mind on one goal, Rick kept the kisses descending. And Kate held her breath, her body getting tenser the bolder his hot kisses and teasing fingers became. He felt so good, those fingers so powerful and strong against her soft flesh.

Desire increased and need pounded.

"Rick," she panted, gasping for air as his teeth nipped at the lower swell of her breast, right next to her scar, while his fingers trailed teasingly over her bikini bottom, never quite hitting the mark.

Damn him and his teasing. She was going to have to take matters into her own hands. Again.

She ground down on his leg, moaning sinfully as pressure finally hit the target. But before she could get very far, strong arms were wrapping themselves around her lithe form and hosting her up and out of the pool. Kate watched intently on the edge as Rick pulled himself out, his biceps straining at the task.

Licking her dry lips, she then let out a gasp followed by a giggle as he picked her up bridal style and began to carry her toward the house, his wet body pressed strongly and firmly against hers.

A slight breeze caught them both by surprise, sending goose bumps all along their arms and legs as the chill fluttered over them. But that didn't matter because soon, they'd create enough heat between their own bodies to keep them warm as they finally took that next step in their relationship.

They'd both been waiting for this moment, to get to this point. And not just since they'd been together as a couple for a month now, but ever since they first met all of those years ago. Everything that they'd gone through has led up to this, and they couldn't have been happier about it.

This was worth waiting for.

Rick, unable to control himself any longer, pushed Kate into the stair railing, her legs quickly wrapping around his hips as their mouths fused together in a heated kiss. He moaned when he felt the wetness of her tongue sweep across his lips, begging for entrance. He happily complied, their tongues dueling and dancing together as one.

She held onto him as tightly as she could, Rick being her anchor as he braced her up on the railing with his body against hers. Her fingernails were piercing into his bare shoulders as the depth of his kiss sent her flying. And before Kate knew it, they were moving back up the stairs to the master bedroom. Rick's hands kneaded her backside while he carried her, their mouths attached to one another.

It was passionate. It was fury. It was want.

But most of all, it was love.

* * *

**There you go!**

**Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review! They are highly recommended and greatly appreciated! Next chapter will be posted some time next week! Until then!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

**Thank you for all of your support! You guys are the best! :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter, which is a bit longer than the previous one. Reviews are love.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 4] **

_Day 2_

Morning sun filtered in through the flimsy curtains, cascading an orange glow through out the room and over the two occupants in the large, king-size bed.

Coming out of the haze sleep had put her in, Kate slowly cracked an eye open and took in her surroundings. Sitting up straighter in the bed, she stretched her arms above her head, the sheet slipping from her chest and exposing her naked form. She sighed in relief when the tension in her shoulders was released.

The memories of the night before filled her mind, a huge toothy grin made homage on her lips. With her thoughts occupied on their night together she let out a long, content sigh. It was one of the most romantic, passionate, and incredible nights of her life. And she was sure there were more to come in the near future.

Kate was pulled from her thoughts as a loud snore could be heard next to her. Focusing on the sleeping man beside her, she reached over and ran her fingers through his mussed up hair. A few tendrils of his hair flopped down over his eyes, so she pushed them aside, giving her a full view of his face.

So handsome.

She could watch him sleep for hours, wanting to memorize every contour and crease. But, as luck would have it, her stomach let out a low growl.

With one more look, she pressed her lips gently on his lips and smiled when he had a smile beginning to form. Slipping out of bed, she searched for a shirt, hoodie- anything that she could cover herself up with. All of her things were still in her suitcase, and she really didn't want to go digging in there. Spotting Rick's clothing scattered about all over- messy man- she decided to just wear one of his shirts.

Besides, she absolutely loved to wear his clothes. They filled and covered her with the scent of him, something she knew she'd never get tired of.

Kate tiptoed over to the other side of the room, looking for a suitable shirt. It took her a bit before she found one that she liked. Quickly slipping into the Green Lantern t-shirt, which ended about mid-thigh, she ducked out of the room and headed downstairs straight to the kitchen. She didn't even bother checking her appearance in the mirror that sat on the wall at the end of the stairs; she already knew what she looked like.

A woman taken by the love of her life.

Her hair was all tussled from Rick's fingers running through it, not to mention after swimming in the water. Wet hair always made it dry in waves, a look she normally didn't go for but didn't really care at the moment. She had the most amazing night of her life and she wasn't going to worry about her appearance because of it.

Grabbing two ceramic mugs from the top shelves, she began to brew them some coffee.

The enticing smell of freshly brewed coffee invaded Rick's nostrils, waking him up. Cracking an eye open, he found the space next to him completely vacant. It took him a few moments to register that she wasn't here, that she was downstairs.

Sitting up, he stretched out his limbs and got out of bed. Unsure if he should just go down there completely nude or if that would be a bit too much for her. He didn't want to offend Kate in anyway by walking around naked, he wasn't sure if she would appreciate that.

Although, she saw plenty of him last night so maybe she wouldn't mind?

Coming to a decision, Rick concluded that his boxers were the way to go. It was not much, but at least it was something that would not offend her, but it may lead up to another round, which was something he was looking forward to.

With a hop in his step, he walked downstairs and spotted Kate in the kitchen. Her back was to him, making her an easy target. Smirking mischievously to himself, he snuck over to her, trying to be as quiet and as stealthy as possible. He wasn't very light on his feet, seeing as he's a big guy but he did his best.

The sudden presence of strong arms around her middle shocked Kate, not expecting him at all. She jolted a bit in his arms, but quickly regained her composure as she cocked her head to the side and smiled his way.

"I didn't expect you to be up so soon," she mused, turning back to her task at hand.

Pulling himself a bit closer, Rick rested his chin on her shoulder and watched as she prepared them coffee. Her fingers were nimble and precise, making him think back to last night and just exactly what her hands were capable of.

"Smelled the coffee," he admitted. "Plus, I got lonely up in that big bed all by myself."

That statement made Kate laugh, "You just couldn't wait, could you?"

"Nope. Missed you too much."

"I would've been up in a few minutes."

He sighed, "Yeah, I know. I just couldn't wait to see you."

Finishing the coffee, she rotated in his arms and handed him his steaming mug. Raising herself on her toes, she leaned up to kiss him. It was sweet and gentle, the amount of love both were feeling in that moment was radiating off them.

"Hi," she grinned, eyes sparkling up at him.

Rick smiled even wider, "Hi back."

An unknown force pulled their mouths together, both wanting the contact. A small groan vibrated down Kate's throat when Rick bit lightly on her bottom lip. Her free hand moved up his chest and to his neck, encircling it and bringing him closer. Their bodies were lined up perfectly, every part of them touching. It was all too much, the need and want now harder to tamper down.

Skillfully setting her mug down, Kate then grabbed Rick's mug and set it down on the counter next to her own before reaching up and wrapping both arms around his neck. He smiled against her lips, now able to pull her even closer than before with both hands free.

Oxygen became a necessity all too fast and the couple broke apart, their mouths ghosting over one another. Rick opened his eyes and stared down at Kate, who had just opened her own eyes. She looked up at him with an amused expression. Slowly, he settled his mouth on her neck, gently sucking and kissing her pulse point. Kate tugged her bottom lip between her teeth as Rick continued to attack her neck, his mouth so delicate yet so rough at the same time. One hand traveled down to the hem of Kate's shirt, lifting it up. Rick smiled as he touched the soft, smooth skin he found there.

With a moan, she held on tight as he continued to consume her neck like a starving man. Pulling her body closer to him, Rick lifted her up by the waist and her legs automatically wrapped themselves around his hips as she sat on the edge of the counter top.

He pulled his mouth away, smiling at Kate. Sea blue eyes met forest green ones, both silently urging the other on to continue. Her hands threaded through his soft hair and pulled his mouth towards her again in a searing kiss. His kisses trailed from her mouth all the way down her throat before he began nibbling at the sensitive skin near her collarbone, sliding the neck of the t-shirt down to give him better access.

But suddenly his mouth was gone from her skin, causing Kate to groan in protest. He met her eyes and smiled. "You're wearing my shirt."

Giving him her signature eye roll, she shook her head. He really just noticed? Not very observant.

"You _just_ realized that?"

He shot her a toothy grin, "Um, no?"

"You know for a guy who spends his time looking for the little details, you've really lost your touch." Oh, now that was a low blow. Kate had a satisfied grin on her lips, proud of that little attack to his ego.

Turning on the dramatics, he placed a hand over his heart while a hurtful look took homage on his features. Such a drama queen.

"How dare you," he huffed, trying not to smile. "I am insulted and I've never been treated so rudely in my life. I'm leaving." And with that he turned around and began to walk away, but didn't get far because a yank on his hand kept him there.

"Would it help if I apologized?" Kate asked, tugging gently on his arm and brining him closer. Her hands found their way to his back, his bare skin smooth and warm as her fingers created random patterns up and down his spine.

Pouting, Rick looked very much like a stubborn five year old. "It might."

Difficult man. Kate smirked as she closed the distance between their faces, her mouth ghosting over his. "What about this?"

Her mouth crashed onto his, the kiss fast and furious. It was full of raw heat and burning passion. Rick and Kate consumed one another, hands and mouths traveling all over.

With their mouths still fused together, Kate felt him smile against her.

"This is a bit better," he mumbled, biting lightly on her bottom lip before running over the area with his tongue.

Hands currently tangled in his hair, she groaned back, "We're just getting started. You haven't seen anything yet."

* * *

"Hey, Kate?" Rick called, knocking on the bathroom door; all dressed up in his swimming wear. He had on a white muscle shirt and blue boarding shorts. "You almost ready? The beach awaits."

Shuffling behind the door could be heard and then the door opened, Kate's head popping out. "How about I just meet you down there, okay? I'm almost done."

He smiled and walked up to the door opening, his face mere inches from hers as he gazed down at her. His eyes were full of want and desire. "Don't take too long," he mumbled, leaning down to kiss her roughly on the lips, his need showing through.

Kissing him back just as forcefully, she bit his bottom lip and earned a groan deep from the back of his throat at the action. Her hands were braced against the door, holding her up. Rick tried to reach in through the small crack of the open door to pull her out, but as soon as she felt his hand grabbing her wrist she broke the kiss.

"Be out in few minutes, all right? I want you to be surprised when you see my new bikini."

Rick audibly gulped, his voice catching. "I- uh...y- you...a- a new bikini? What about the one from, uh, last night?"

Happy with his reaction, she pecked his lips and completely bypassed his question. "Go on," she pushed him away, "Shoo." And with that she closed the door. She let out a sigh when he was gone, locking the door just in case he got any other ideas of peeking.

"Hey..." he whined, leaning his forehead against the door. "That's so unfair. Come on, please."

He heard her muffled voice from behind the door, "Just go! I'll meet you down there. I promise."

With a huff, he stomped impatiently on the ground with his sandal-clad foot like a little kid. "Fine." As he walked away, slinging a towel over his shoulder, he muttered to himself, "This better be some bikini..."

* * *

**There you go!**

**I hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review! They are greatly appreciated and highly encouraged! Next chapter will be posted some time next week! Until then!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

**Thanks for all of your support! It means a lot! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: _Castle _is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 5] **

_Day 2_

Rick walked out to the beach, taking in the beautiful view in front of him. He loved coming here, it was quiet and serene and exactly what he needed. Breathing in the sea air, he laid out his towel, slipped out of his sandals and stripped himself of his muscle shirt before beginning to apply sunscreen all over his body.

Once he was done with that he turned his gaze back toward the house, not seeing Kate anywhere in sight. What was taking her so long?

With a mere shrug of his shoulders, he decided to swim in the water for a bit, give him a chance to cool off from the blazing sun. It was surprisingly hot for this early in the morning, and he knew that by this afternoon it would be even hotter. _Great._

Getting a running start, he bolted for the water and dove in.

Kate came strutting out a few minutes later, her sandals padding against the patio floor. She smiled brightly when she saw Rick swimming already. He wasn't very patient that man...

Setting her own towel out by Rick's, she slipped the cover up off and tossed it down on the sand. She'd already applied sunscreen inside, so she was covered there. Now all she needed to do was join him in the water. And he still hadn't noticed that she was here yet, making her grin inwardly to herself. Eyes glued on the form of her boyfriend, she managed to slip into the water without him noticing. It only took her a few strokes to reach him, and when she did, she attacked.

Letting out a shriek, Rick was shocked to feel the sudden presence of Kate against him. Her front was nestled against his back as her arms wound themselves around his shoulders, her hands connecting in front of him.

"Oh my gosh," he labored out, his breathing scarce. "You scared me!"

Pecking his cheek, she held on tighter and was able to get her legs wrapped around his hips, allowing her to have a better hold on him. "Gotcha!" she cheered.

Rick laughed as he grabbed onto her legs, keeping her steady on his back. The water came up to his waist, Kate's lower half soaked as well. "Yes," he said, trying to catch his breath. "You got me. You win."

She grinned and held onto him a bit tighter. "What do I win?"

"How about this..." and without another word, he released his grip and tossed her into the water before making a run for it.

Spluttering as water completely surrounded her, it took her a second before she was able to swim up to the surface. She gasped for air, trying to get as much of it in her lungs as possible. Kate wiped at her eyes and when her vision became clear she saw the figure of Rick running down the beach.

Determination flowed through her veins as she chased after him. He was so going to pay for that!

"_Get back here!_" She yelled, soon realizing that it was harder to run in the sand than she had first thought. Her feet dipped in the uneven ground, causing her to loose her footing for a split second but she was able to gain control. Slowly picking up the speed, she closed in on him.

Rick was screaming his head off like a little girl while he ran. Chancing a look over his shoulder to see her only a couple of feet away and that only made him loose his focus. Seeing her completely soaked from head to toe, with fury in her eyes and that barely there black bikini on that showed off more skin than he'd ever though possible, he found himself completely enamored with her that he didn't see where he was going and ended up tripping on a stray seashell that was sticking out of the sand.

Kate watched as he was running one minute and falling the next. Had she not been concerned for his well being she would have been laughing her ass off. Immediately leaning down next to him, she hovered over his face and looked down with concern written all over her features.

"Are you okay?" She asked, cradling his upper body in her lap as she sat down on the sand. "Rick?"

Opening his eyes slowly, he met her gaze. Rick reached up a hand and cupped her cheek, his thumb sliding over the smooth skin. "You got me."

Kate laughed and rolled her eyes, leaning down and kissing him soundly on the lips. "That I did," she whispered before pulling back. "You are quite clumsy though, I must say. So...graceful."

"Hey, I tripped because _you_ distracted me," he defended, sitting up, his back completely covered in sand. "You and that tantalizing body of yours in that thing you call a bikini made me loose my focus." Rick looked her up and down appreciatively, a smug grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Uh-huh."

Standing up, Kate gave him an even better view as she started to wipe off the sand that now covered most of her lower half. She felt his heated stare on her.

"What?" She asked simply.

Eyes traveling along her body, he sighed. "Just enjoying the view."

Having enough, Kate acted fast. She shoved him roughly on the shoulders, which in turn caused him to fall back onto the sand with a huff. She ran for it.

_"Hey!"_ He whined, raising himself back to a sitting position to see her fleeting form.

"Payback's a bitch, Castle!" She called over shoulder, laughing heartily as she booked it down the beach.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up. "Yeah, you better run."

* * *

As the day went by the sun rose in the sky, the power of the heat it gave off made it extremely hot. Rick and Kate applied on their own sunscreen once again, much to Rick's dismay. He would have gladly helped her, but she refused his offer.

It was all part of Kate's plan to tease and taunt him, and oh boy was it working. The minx.

Having been out for a while, the two chased one another in the sand for a bit before taking a swim in the ocean to cool off from the heat. It was full of laughter, a few stolen kisses here and there, and just plain fun.

After several minutes of begging and pleading, Rick finally succeeded in convincing Kate to help him build a sandcastle, something neither of them have done in quite some time. Kate couldn't even remember the last time she built a sandcastle...it's been that long.

"It should have a moat!" Kate exclaimed, starting to really get into it. She had been a bit unsure at first, not seeing how it could be fun, but once they had put up the first wall she felt like a little kid again. And what a great feeling it was!

He looked up at her with complete awe, amazed that she had even come up with that idea. All castles need moats, right?

Rick smiled, "That's brilliant."

Shooting him a smile back, Kate began to start on the moat. Scooping up sand, she made it deep enough so they could eventually put water in later. The moat circled the entire castle, giving it a more finished look. While Kate did that, Rick continued to build up the walls by grabbing handfuls of partially wet and partially dry sand and pounding them together.

Each pile of sand grew on top of one another, the castle now looking more put together. Both were impressed with it, surprised at what all they managed to accomplish. It had two overlooking towers, a turret, a keep, and even a small bridge. By far one of the most intricate and detailed sandcastles ever constructed.

Swiping his hands together to try and remove the sticky sand from his palms, Rick looked fondly at their handiwork, turning to Kate. "Not too bad."

She gazed up at him, reaching up and wiping the back of her hand at her forehead, a bead of sweat sliding down. "I say a job well done, partner."

"Ooh, we should at least have some pictures of this masterpiece, don't you think? I'm going to go grab my phone, be back in a flash!"

Kate didn't even get the chance to respond, only having enough time to let out a chuckle as she watched him practically sprint back to house, his arms flailing. Such a child.

As he went off to get his phone, she took the alone time to admire the castle. She was so glad that he had suggested they do this she found it very relaxing. Not to mention fun. Kate could just imagine a little king living in the castle with his queen and all of their obedient servants, the pair ruling a small kingdom as they-

_Whoa_. Shaking her head, where did that come from? Since when was she five years old? Imagining kings and queens, their servants? Man. The sun was really starting to get to her.

They'd been out here practically all day; the sun would be setting in a few hours. And they'd missed lunch, having such a ball outside in the ocean and on the beach that the thought of food didn't even register in their brains. As soon as they were done taking pictures of the castle, Kate vowed to herself that she'd make sure they would go inside and get some food in their bellies, even if it was just a little something to settle their stomachs. With food on her mind she truly noticed just how hungry she was.

Yeah, food sounded incredible right now...

Rick's voice brought her back to reality. "Okay, I've got my phone. Grabbed yours, too. That way you can have some pictures as well."

Whipping her head around, she smiled brightly up at him. "Oh, thank you."

Rick helped her up and handed over her phone, the couple now taking picture after picture of their magnificent creation from every angle. It was a beauty, they had to give it that.

Suggesting he kneels down beside the castle so she could have images of him, Kate snapped a few photos as Rick made a goofy face in each one, making her laugh. They then swapped places, Kate making silly faces as well as he captured the sight. Joining him at his side, they went over the pictures, matching smiles finding their ways on each of their lips.

"Perfect," she stated, happy with what she saw. Placing a hand on his hip, her fingers drew small shapes along his hipbone as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Absolutely perfect."

The two stood there, for God knows how long, in silence. Waves crashed against the shoreline, the water covering the sand and leaving a few seashells in its wake.

Kissing her temple, Rick murmured against her sun-soaked skin, "I don't know about you, but I am _starving._ Want to go grab a bite to eat? I know this great little restaurant back in town, Alexis and I used to go there all the time when we came here during the summer."

She lifted her head and met his gaze. Her eyes held a spark of fire in them, her voice low and so damn sexy. "What if I'm not craving food?"

Matching her tone, Rick smiled, "Oh? And what exactly is it you're craving?"

Tugging him closer, Kate tangled herself in his arms. His body, much like their castle, was a strong, solid fortress around her. It was in his arms that she felt most safe. In his arms was security and protection. She loved it. Loved him.

Kate's breath mixed with his own, her tongue slipping out and sliding along her dry lips. "_You_."

He needed no further explanation, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, he headed toward the house. Nether remembered (or cared) about their towels, clothes or sandals back on the beach. All that mattered was each other.

Kate wiggled and squealed in his arms, smacking his rear repeatedly as they headed inside. "And just where do you think you're taking me?" She questioned, her legs kicking.

Smacking her soundly on the ass, Rick smiled. "We have been rolling around in the sand all day, thought a shower might help. Can't go out all dirty, now can we?"

She couldn't argue with that. "I suppose not."

* * *

**There you go!**

**Hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review! They are greatly appreciated and highly encouraged. The next chapter will be posted some time next week! Until then!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys!**

**Thanks for all the support! You guys are the best! Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review. Thank you.**

**And I am sorry that the past few chapters haven't been very long, I've just been swamped with work the past few weeks. I've been getting more hours and just haven't had the time to write as much as I would like to. But I managed to find time through out the past week to get some writing in, so this chapter is A LOT longer than the others (longest chapter)! You guys deserve a long chapter after the little ones I have given you so far because you guys are the BEST and I love you all so much! Hope you like it! Reviews are love.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle _is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 6] **

_Day 2_

Rick and Kate entered the small restaurant that was nestled right along the boardwalk, the billowing ocean directly outside the windows. It was small yet cozy, a welcoming atmosphere that made anyone and everyone feel right at home. Tables were scattered all about, there were even a few tables outside, allowing guests to bask in the beautiful scenery before them while they ate.

It was quiet, intimate, and _perfect._

Grinning widely, Kate took it all in. A squeeze of her hand grabbed her attention and soon, she was staring into the crystal blue orbs of one handsome writer. His hand was so large compared to hers, his thumb swirling as it traced the lines along her palm. Giving him a squeeze in return, she then began to draw circles over his palm too.

The couple stood there in silence for a few moments as they waited to be seated, neither minding the quietness but rather welcoming it.

Minutes passed before an older gentleman walked up to them, asking them if they'd like to eat indoors or outdoors. Silently communicating with their eyes, the two came to a cohesive decision. The maître d escorted them outside, a slight breeze chilling their skin the second they stepped out onto the deck and causing Kate's sundress to flutter a tad. He handed them each a menu and told them their waiter would be with them in a few moments before excusing himself and disappearing back inside.

"Wow, look at that view," Rick mused, his eyes cast out along the ocean. The sun was just about to disappear beyond the horizon, the pinks and purples decorating the sky in color, reflecting off the water. He had never seen anything as gorgeous in his life, but then he focused on the woman across from him as she looked off at the sunset.

Kate was the most gorgeous creature he has ever, and will _ever_, lay eyes upon.

He could look at her for hours, days on end, and still be able to find something new, something he hadn't realized before and be amazed every single time. Kate was the definition of beauty, both inside and out. Rick couldn't get enough of her.

Reaching across the small table, he gently laid his hand on top of hers and held it in his own with such care and love. Kate found herself staring back at him, a content smile tugging at the corners of her lips as he flipped her hand over so that their palms were now touching, their fingers tangled together.

Green met blue, and all was forgotten.

People around them, the ocean, everything soon became nothing to them. All that either Rick or Kate could focus on was the person directly across from them. All that mattered was each other.

Giving her that signature sideways grin, Rick brought her hand up to his mouth and placed an open-mouthed kiss upon it, his eyes locked on hers as he did so. Kate shuddered when his soft and warm lips attached themselves to her skin, the heat from his mouth sending shivers up her arm and causing goose bumps to erupt over her skin.

Unfortunately, their intimate moment was soon interrupted as their waiter appeared, needing to clear his throat several times to gain their attention, and asked for their drink orders before questioning if they were ready to order or if they needed some more time. Rick and Kate hadn't even looked at the menu until the waiter arrived, too lost in the other to even think about what they wanted to have for dinner. A pink tint colored their cheeks while they went over their options and eventually ordered, handing the menus back to their waiter before he disappeared inside.

"_Oops,_" was all Rick said and that caused the couple to break out in a fit of laughter, finding the situation both embarrassing and amusing.

Another couple sat outside on the opposite side of the patio, giving Rick and Kate looks of disappointment as they focused back to their food.

"So," Rick began after a while, finally calming down enough to be able to speak. "I was thinking that maybe after we eat we could go to this little ice cream parlor, its right along the boardwalk. It's self-serve, so you get to choose what flavor, or flavors if you like to mix like me, and what topping you'd like. The cost depends on how much it weighs by the ounces." Kate could tell he was excited about it by the way his voice got higher and higher with each word. "Does that sound like something you'd like to do? Or would you rather just head back to the house?"

Shooting him a smile, she nodded her head. "Yeah, that'd be great. And," Kate leaned in closer, her voice low enough for his ears only, "if we don't finish it all, then we can save the ice cream for later..._activities. _We could even get some extra chocolate syrup as well."

Her words caught Rick by surprise and he could only sit there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish, the meaning behind what she said clicking in his head. He wanted to leave; get the ice cream, and head back to the house as soon as possible so that they could engage in those..._activities_. The images floating around in his brain made waiting that much harder.

God, she was such a little _tease_.

Rick watched as she smirked to herself, her eyes catching something off to their left. Sitting there with his jaw slacked and his eyes wide, he didn't notice that their food had been brought out. It was only until the waiter placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Are you all right, sir?"

It took him a minute before he was able to respond. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, just got lost in my thoughts I guess." He gave a half smile, a forced chuckle following, trying not to let his eagerness to leave become known to Kate, but he had a strong feeling she already knew the affect she had over him.

The waiter nodded, "Not a problem, sir." He placed each of the couple's orders in front of them, tucking the tray underneath his arm. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"I think we're set. Thank you," Kate smiled sweetly up at him. The waiter gave a curt nod before leaving to check on the other guests. "This looks good," she mused, cutting a piece off of her steak and taking a bite. A long moan bubbled out of her, her eyes shutting closed as she ate.

Her moan grabbed Rick's attention, he looked up from his chicken parmigiana and over to his girlfriend as she let out groan after groan. She was going to kill him, she truly was. A flick of her tongue across her bottom lip almost made him stop breathing entirely, his shorts feeling tighter and tighter the longer they sat there. He had to focus on something else.

Forcing his gaze onto his plate, he shut his eyes and tried to block out the sound of Kate and her little moans of pleasure. He could do this. He just had to get through dinner and the ice cream parlor, and then he could show just how much her teasing had affected him.

"How's your chicken?" Kate suddenly asked curiously behind a smirk, noticing that he had barely even made a dent in his food.

_"It's good,"_ he mumbled, not meeting her gaze.

A hand suddenly on his startled him. "Rick, you okay?"

Oh, like she didn't know why. He slowly looked up at her with a questionable gaze masking his features, one eyebrow raised and his eyes narrowed. "Like you don't know," he huffed. "With all of your moaning and suggestive looks, I'm surprised I haven't internally combusted yet. You, Miss Beckett, are quite the tease."

Ever so slowly, a mischievous smirk made its way onto her lips as she sighed and gave her shoulders a little shrug. Slipping out of a sandal and raising her leg, she inched her foot over to his ankle, making her way up past his knee and onto his thigh before slowly moving it in circles.

"I would have thought you'd know that by now after all of these years." Her eyes darkened, as the sexual tension between them grew thick.

He stared at her, the want and desire in his eyes obvious as he tried to tamper it down but was struggling immensely. They were in a public space after all. When her foot pushed down on him, he let out a small whimper, biting his bottom lip as he attempted to control himself. With clenched fists, Rick took some deep breaths and managed to calm himself down.

"How about this..." He proposed, finding his voice again. "We hold off all of the teasing until we get back to the house because, quite frankly, if you keep that up then I am not to be accounted for my actions." She shot him a cheeky grin. "Do we have a deal?"

With one more swipe over him with her foot, Kate nodded and removed her foot from his lap. "Deal."

Rick let out a breath, thankful that her teasing would be put on hold for the time being. He loved when she taunted him, he did, but definitely not when they were in a public setting when he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Oh yeah, once they get back to the house he would let her torment and tease him to her little heart's desires. He may even get her back for doing that to him in public.

"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to make a trip to the little boy's room."

Kate grabbed his hand as he was standing up, halting him from moving away. Giving his hand a tug, she pulled him down to her level and brought her mouth to his ear. "There's nothing little about you, Rick," she whispered, capturing his ear lobe between her teeth and biting down on it gently. And with that, she let go and proceeded to eat her dinner like nothing happened.

Gulping, he turned around and inched his way inside to the bathroom toward the back of the restaurant. Wicked woman and her evil little tricks. Stepping inside the men's room, he found it completely vacant. Leaning against the wall, he took some deep breaths and shut his eyes. He had always imagined what their relationship would be like after they had taken that crucial step forward, but never in a million years did he think that it would be this hard to keep his hands to himself.

The woman knew how to get under his skin and make his blood boil with need. The want and desire for her was constantly there, like he couldn't get enough of her. And he could only hope that the desire would always be there, for both of them.

Shuffling over to the sink, he turned the faucet on and put his hands underneath the spray before bending down and splashing his face and neck with the cold water. The freezing temperature of the water gave him a chance to cool down and compose himself. Reaching over, he snatched a paper towel from the towel dispenser and dried off his face and neck before tossing it in the garbage bin behind him. It took him a few minutes until he felt like he was stable enough to go back out there, and soon, he was leaving the bathroom.

Rick made his way back to Kate, who was busy staring out at the ocean. Waves crashed against the shore and birds flew high up above. The sun was already beyond the horizon, their source of light now the sparkling lights that hung above them and outlined the roof of the restaurant. She turned when she saw him sit back down out of the corner of her eye and smiled brightly at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Feel better?"

"Much."

Kate hesitated to say what she had been planning on saying, working on what to say while he was in the restroom. "Rick, I...I'm sorry. It was not fair of me to torment you like it, especially here. It was childish and uncalled for. The only reason I did it is because-"

Her words were cut off by his lips attaching onto her own as their mouths danced and caressed one another in a sweet embrace only known to lovers. His hands framed her face as he leaned across the table, a thumb stroking her cheek lovingly as they kissed. And, all too soon, they broke apart.

Gaining her bearings, Kate's mouth was agape and her eyes were closed as she sucked in a breath. When she opened her eyes all she could see was the crystal clear blue of Rick's eyes in front of her, smile lines crinkling around them as he grinned down at her. With his hands still cupping her face, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"No need to apologize, Kate," he whispered gently. "Let's just make sure we keep the teasing to a minimum when out in public, okay? I don't think I'd be able to handle myself quite as gracefully as I did tonight." Kate rolled her eyes at that, but had a smile on her face all the same. "But as soon as we are in a private and secluded setting, then by all means, tease me."

She tilted her head to the side, pressing a chaste kiss on his thumb. Her lips lingered, not wanting to break the connection but soon did. "Trust me, _I will._"

With one final kiss, he settled himself back in his seat and proceeded to eat his dinner, throwing provoking looks Kate's direction every so often, and receiving a few from her in return. Their waiter returned to see how things were before he gave them the check, clearing their now empty plates and glasses off of the table. Rick paid for their meal, pulling out his wallet and credit card before Kate even had the chance to grab her purse. Minutes later, the waiter returned with Rick's credit card and receipt, bidding them a great evening.

Kate slipped her hand into her boyfriend's offered one as they made their way through the little gate and fence that surrounded the outdoor seating area, walking along the boardwalk and enjoying the light breeze that blew on by. Hand-in-hand the couple eventually came across the small ice cream parlor, ducking inside.

There were about ten different self serve ice cream machines along the back wall, small signs hanging above each to indicate which flavor was which as to not confuse people. Round tables were scattered about the place, a few families sitting down at some as they enjoyed their unique ice cream concoctions. On the right sat the toppings bar where various types of candies and goodies sat, giving one many different options as to what they would like on their creation.

Rick led Kate over to the different machines, swiping two of the large-sized bowls, handing her one, and waving his hand with a flourish toward the machines. "After you, _milady._"

Tentatively, she crossed over to the machines, reading off the flavors as she went by and trying to figure out which one seemed the best. Chancing a glance at Rick, she chuckled when she saw that he had already mixed three different flavors of ice cream into his bowl, layering them on top of one another. He looked like he was in heaven, with the look of awe on his face and bounce in his step.

Shaking her head, she focused her attention back onto the choices. Seeing one flavor that captured her eye, she stepped up to the machine and pulled the lever, the ice cream gradually swirling into her cup. Feeling adventurous and wanting to mix it with another flavor, she filled her cup about halfway before moving on in search of the flavor she had in mind. Finding it, she swirled it in and filled up the remainder of her cup. A nudge on her shoulder grabbed her attention and she turned to see Rick smiling like an idiot.

"They have a cotton candy flavor!" He bounced on his toes as he grabbed her wrist and brought her over to the machine to show her as if to prove that he was telling the truth. Rick then went on to swirl a big helping of the cotton candy flavored ice cream, laughing manically to himself.

"Exactly what other flavors do you have in there?"

He began to walk over to the toppings bar with Kate in tow, dodging a scampering little boy, who was eager to get to the machines. "On the bottom I have a layer of Cookies 'N Cream, above that is a layer of Chocolate. Mint Chocolate Chip is the next layer, and now, on the top is Cotton Candy," he answered with a shrug of his shoulders as if his mixture was simple and, well, _normal._

A disgusted and appalled look crossed Kate's features. How could he eat that? But, thinking it over, she was not surprised that he had mixed all of those flavors. He was a kid at heart it was bound to happen. "Don't tell me you're actually going to eat that."

Rick shot her a curious expression as he used a pair of tongs to grab some gummy worms. "Yeah, why wouldn't I? It's going to be a masterpiece by the time I'm finished putting the toppings and syrup on."

"Because it's gross and something a child would do," she refuted, scooping up some chocolate chip shavings with a spoon and sprinkling them on top of her ice cream before moving on to the next topping. "I, for one, have gone the more customary and sophisticated route. Coffee and then Vanilla flavored ice cream with chocolate chip shavings, a dash of whipped cream, and a cherry to top it off."

"Well aren't you little Miss Boring," he mocked as he finished putting all sorts of toppings on his ice cream. "At least mine is creative and original." They moved over to the cash register, placing their cups on the scale to weigh them.

"At least mine is edible."

"Your total is $10.56," the young teenager at the cash register informed them.

Rick nodded, getting his wallet out of his back shorts pocket and handing over his credit card. He watched as the young cashier swiped his card then gave it back to him along with a pen, the receipt popping out of the machine. Rick signed the receipt and handed back both the pen and slip of paper.

"You folks have a great night. Thanks for coming in," the teenager told the writer, giving him and Kate a smile before his focus moved over to the next customer behind them.

Rick and Kate moved over to one of the tables, picking the one in the far corner away from everyone, giving them some sort of privacy. Sitting on opposite sides, they dug into their ice cream.

"How's the monstrosity you call dessert?" Kate wondered some time later, pointing her spoon toward Rick's bowl.

His mouth was full, so to answer her question he gave a thumbs up and nodded his head furiously. His cheeks were puffed up; he had taken such a big bite. And Kate was wondering when the brain freeze was going to hit...

As if reading her mind, Rick slammed his fist down on the table with one hand while the other gripped his head. Brain freeze. His eyes shut closed in relief as the pain decreased, his tense body becoming limp and relaxed. He swallowed the ice cream, letting out a breath as air entered his lungs.

"That was _awesome!_" He exclaimed, going in for another large scoop but Kate's hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Don't even think about it."

Dropping the spoon, he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "You're no fun, you know that, right?"

She just rolled her eyes at him as she scooped a good serving of ice cream onto her spoon before eating it. They sat in silence, and in the silence Rick had a plan form in his head. As discreetly as possible he got a large helping of the cotton candy ice cream on his spoon, his eyes trained on Kate as she ate. Oh she was going to kill him...

"Whoa. What's that?" He asked, pointing at something over Kate's shoulder.

Kate whipped around to see what had captured his attention, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Turning around, she was about to ask him what it was he saw when she was met with a face full of freezing ice cream. Little droplets slid down her face as she sat there with her arms out at her sides in shock, her mouth open and her eyes closed.

He did not.

Wiping it off her face, Kate glared at him and Rick could only hold back the laughter that was threatening to burst out of him by covering his mouth with his hand.

"You are so _dead_," she hissed, grabbing her spoon and lobbing the ice cream on it toward her boyfriend, nailing him directly in the face. Grinning proudly, she then said, "Now, we're even...That color suits you well, Rick. Really brings out your eyes."

Rick wiped the coffee flavored ice cream off his face, swiping a digit along his cheek before licking it off with his tongue. "Oh, that's actually pretty good," he commented, enjoying the taste of it.

Laughing like no other, Kate mimicked his actions and got a bit of the cotton candy ice cream off her chin and onto her finger, swiping her mouth over it as she tried it. "It _does_ taste like cotton candy. Not too bad."

Handing her a bunch of napkins so she could clean up, Rick had an arrogant air about him as he did the same. "See? It's not disgusting after all. You just needed to give it a chance."

"It's not like I had a choice," she scoffed, cleaning her neck with one of the napkins. Man, he had gotten it everywhere.

A sudden presence at their table caught their attention. It was the young cashier from before. "Hi there. Everything okay over here?"

They could tell by his tone that he was both amused and annoyed at the same time.

Letting out a chuckle, Rick tried to play it off cool. "Yeah, everything's fine. We just had a little mishap. No harm, no foul."

The teenager nodded his head. "Yeah, I can see that. Just make sure it doesn't happen again or I'm afraid you two will have to leave." Rick and Kate nodded their heads in understanding. "I've got my eye on you guys." He then left, leaving the couple alone.

Kate bit into her fist to hold back a laugh. "Nothing like being ratted out by a teenager, huh?"

"Oh, that was nothing. Alexis gets after me all of the time. I'm used to it," he shrugged before asking, "Say, you wanna get out of here? Go back to the house?"

"Yeah," she answered. "Let's go."

Throwing away the now used napkins and bowls, they headed for the door. Giving a wave to the cashier, they walked out hand-in-hand, as huge crocodile grins appeared on theirs lips. A few remains of their little ice cream battle could be seen on their cheeks and clothes, but they didn't seem to mind.

At least for the time being.

When they made it back to the house they immediately headed upstairs to the bathroom so they could shower and get rid of the stickiness they felt. And to partake in some of those activities as well...

* * *

Rick walked out of the steamy bathroom, with a towel slung low on his hips and his hair soaked as a few strands spread out on his forehead. He padded all over the room in search of a pair of boxers, but he found it difficult as his clothes and belongings were unorganized. Finally finding one under a pile of shirts, he tore the towel off, tossed it to the hamper in the corner, and slipped into the navy blue boxers just as Kate was walking out of the bathroom, with her wet hair cascading down her back, as she fastened the plush towel around her body.

She slapped him on the butt as she passed him, smirking over her shoulder while looking for a pair of panties. As soon as she slipped a pair on she also donned a pair of leggings and a white camisole. Joining Rick in bed, she snuggled into his side with a sigh. Draping his arm over her shoulders, he brought her closer so he could press a kiss against her temple.

"We had quite the day today, didn't we?" He asked, earning a hum in agreement from his girlfriend. "Good night, Kate. Sweet dreams."

A yawn escaped her lips. "G'night, Rick," she mumbled sleepily against his skin, her hot breath ghosting over him and sending tingles up and down his spine, her eyes were shut and her breathing gradually managed to even out. She was falling asleep in his arms, her head nestling into the crook of his bare shoulder and neck.

Pulling the covers over them, he pressed one more kiss on the crown of her head then shut his eyes as sleep rapidly overcame him.

* * *

**There you go!**

**Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review! They are greatly appreciated and highly encouraged.**

**Also, just a quick little side note, the ice cream parlor scene was based off a date that I had gone on with my boyfriend about a week and a half ago. But unlike Rick and Kate we weren't given a warning to behave ourselves. No, we were kicked out immediately. Then again, we did create quite the mess! You guys should have seen the place; it was covered in ice cream! :) We received some weird looks, but it was completely worth it! We were laughing the entire way home, vowing that we had to do something like that again (And trust me, we will). My boyfriend and I are five-year-olds, I swear.**

**Anyways, sorry for the long author's note. Next chapter will be posted some time next week. Until then!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there!**

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy with work and just haven't had the time to sit down and write. Plus, I sort of struggled with this chapter. Hope it turned out well! :) Please let me know what you think by leaving a review at the end of this chapter. They are highly encouraged and greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle _is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 7] **

_Day 3_

"When did you get up?"

Rick whipped around to see Kate trudging down the stairs, a yawn escaping her lips as she made it to the kitchen and took a seat on one of the wooden bar stools. Running a hand through her hair, she leaned back and watched as he moved about the kitchen, preparing what seemed to be quite a large breakfast. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, and coffee.

A smile tugged on her lips and she sighed as the delicious aroma of coffee overtook her senses. Yeah, she needed that coffee. And as if he'd read her mind, a ceramic mug slid in front of her, freshly brewed coffee inside. She took a cautious sip, the hot liquid sliding down her throat and warming her entire body up from head to toe. She definitely needed that.

"About an hour ago," Rick replied, completely focused as he poured the pancake batter onto the griddle, forming nearly perfect circles. "I was planning on surprising you with this exquisite breakfast in bed...but looks like my scheme was foiled, thanks to _someone,"_ he glanced toward her, teasing as he went back to his task at hand. He flipped the pancakes over, keeping a close eye on them.

"Sorry," Kate mumbled, hiding behind her mug with a smile. "But, if you'd like, I could go back upstairs and-"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "That is quite all right, but thank you. I actually have another surprise for you."

That caught her attention. Another surprise? "Oh, you do, huh?"

Rick only nodded his head, bringing over the large stack of freshly made pancakes over to the countertop, along with the eggs and bacon, before taking a seat at the stool right next to Kate's. He kissed her on the lips in greeting, smiles on their mouths as they pulled apart. They pilled up their plates with the breakfast, each digging in and letting out identical moans as soon as the food hit their taste buds.

The grin never left Rick's face as the two ate in silence. He had come up with his plan when he first woken up an hour earlier and stood out on the back patio and watched the waves crash against the sand, while Kate was knocked out in the bed, completely gone to the world. All he needed to do was make one phone call and everything was set up. He had to admit that it was one of his better ideas, and it was going to be a fun and new experience for the pair of them, neither ever doing it before. Rick could only hope that Kate would like it.

A nudge on his shoulder brought him back to reality and he turned to meet Kate's amused gaze. "You're really excited about this surprise, aren't you?"

"How can you tell?"

Reaching over, she gently trailed a finger over his mouth and grinned softly. She felt his moist lips press a kiss to the digit as he waited for her to explain. It took a few minutes before she answered, she had gotten too wrapped up in tracing lines and shapes from his mouth to his cheeks and finally up to his forehead, where she ran her finger over the small, faded scar above his left eye.

"Because you can't seem to wipe that smile off of your face. You look like a little kid on Christmas Day, who is forced to wait for everyone to wake up before he can open his presents from Santa." That earned a laugh from him. "This must be quite the surprise." Her hand cupped his cheek, the morning stubble on his face tickling her palm.

Placing his hand over hers on his cheek, he waggled his eyebrows up and down. "You have no idea."

"Hey, I thought that was my line?"

Rick's grin grew bigger, if that was even possible, and he closed the distance between them, his lips running over hers and dancing with hers. It was tender and sweet. He removed his hand from on top of hers and used it to pull her off of the barstool and onto his lap.

Their hips aligned. Their mouths fused. Their bodies molded.

Trailing her mouth away from his, Kate began to pepper open-mouthed kisses along his cheeks, leading down his neck and remaining there. Wet lips sent tingles down his spine as she sucked on his pulse point, Rick's hips thrusting upwards in return while his large hands spanned across her lower back, sliding down to cup her ass and giving it a squeeze. Kate let out a gasp at the actions, her hot breath skirting across his skin.

But before things could get too carried away, she pulled her upper torso back and locked her hands behind his neck. "We should...We should stop," she huffed out, taking in a deep breath. "If we don't, I doubt we'll get the chance for your surprise seeing as we'd spend all day in bed."

It took Rick a few seconds to understand that she was speaking to him. Figuring he should respond, he just nodded his head, completely missing what it was she was talking about. "Huh?

Kate noticed this and threw her head back in laughter. "You have no idea what I just said, do you?"

"No," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I've got no clue. You should know by now that I can only focus on one thing at a time. It takes my brain a bit to refocus, especially after we make out in the kitchen...Hell, if we make out anywhere."

"Yeah, I've noticed." She smirked, threading her fingers through the short hairs at the nape of his neck. His hair was standing in every direction, he looked adorable. And the stubble added to it. "So, are you going to share what this surprise of your is? Or are you going to make me wait?"

One single raise of an eyebrow gave Kate her answer. She groaned. The man was going to make her wait. Figures.

"Well," she began, her hands sliding over his shoulders, down his t-shirt and landing on his chest. Her nails scraped along, causing him to shudder; he had to get himself under control. "Is there anything I could to convince you otherwise?" Arousal and want could be heard in her voice as her bottom lip found its way between her lip.

God, she was good. But he could not give in. He had planned and gotten everything ready for their day, he was not about to forgo those plans because she was taunting him.

Gathering his composure, he reached up and grabbed her hands in his, removing them from his chest. "Why don't you go get ready while I clean up? Don't worry about dressing up, we're going to be changing when we get there anyways. So I would wear something you can slip out of easily, but make sure you have a swim suit on." He tore a quick glance at the clock on the oven before turning back to his girlfriend. "Okay, it's going on ten o'clock, we've got about an hour until we're supposed to be there, so that should give us enough time to get ready. We'll be out the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon."

Kate stared at him for a few passing seconds, her brain running a thousand miles an hour trying to figure out what it was he had planned. So far, she was coming up with nothing. What was he up to?

"All right," she eventually said, unsure, hopping off of his lap and straightening herself out. With one final look, she grabbed a piece of bacon off her plate and began to make her way upstairs.

Watching her fleeting form, Rick began to clear their plates and get the kitchen cleaned up before he too went upstairs to get ready. This was going to be quite a day.

* * *

"Surfing? We're going surfing?"

Rick nodded eagerly, the two standing in front of the small surf shop. There were surfboards leaning against the outside and a few were on some display stands. The surf shop was nestled right on the beach, the ocean directly outside. They actually weren't too far away from the ice cream parlor they had visited the night before, maybe they could stop in after they were done here as sort of a celebratory treat.

"Yes, surfing," he repeated. "I called this morning and managed to get us a private instructor for lessons all day." Kate looked scared and nervous, something that caught Rick off guard. Grabbing her hand, he brought it up to his lips and placed a tender kiss upon it. "Kate, you okay? We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I can cancel-"

She shook her head no and smiled gratefully up at him. "No. No, don't do that. It's just- I...I've never been surfing before and, well, I'm a bit nervous to be honest."

"Hey, it's my first time, too. We're in this together, okay?" She timidly nodded her head. She could do this. "Besides, you'll probably pick it up faster than I will, you'll be a pro in no time."

Walking hand-in-hand, the couple stepped inside the shop. A small bell rang, signaling their arrival. Seconds later, a man in his mid thirties stepped out from the back, clad in a t-shirt with the shop's logo on the front and basic board shorts. He reminded Kate of a much younger Richard Gere.

"Hi, there. Can I help you folks with anything?"

Rick walked forward, extending his hand. "I'm Rick Castle, I called earlier this morning. We're here for our surfing lesson, and I believe the gentleman on the phone said we're going to be with Tyler."

The man shook Rick's hand, smiling. "That'll be me. You must have spoken with my father. He's out for the day, so it's just me." Tyler then glanced over Rick's shoulder, his eyes landing on Kate, who was busy looking around at the shop. "And you are?"

Kate turned around and smiled, shaking the man's outstretched hand. "I'm Kate. Kate Beckett. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Tyler brought her hand up and kissed it in greeting, his eyes locked on hers.

She cocked her head to the side and shot Rick a look, obviously not enjoying or impressed with what this guy was doing. If he continued to hit on her, then it was going to be one long surf lesson.

Unable to watch any longer, Rick swooped in and rescued Kate, placing a protective arm around her waist. He glared menacingly at Tyler, causing him to back away. There was a hint of fear in his eyes, but there was also the need for a challenge. He was attracted to her, but honestly, who wouldn't be?

Oh man. Rick was going to have to deal with this scum all day, wasn't he? Crap.

"Let's, uh, get you two some wetsuits and then we can get started." Clapping his hands together, Tyler led the couple over to the changing rooms before slipping into the back to grab them their wetsuits, leaving them alone for a few minutes.

Rick brought Kate closer and hugged her tightly, her head resting against his chest. "I don't like the way he was looking at you," he mumbled into her hair, the little green-eyed monster coming out of him.

Kate pulled herself back at an arms length. "And you think I do? Rick, I've got eyes for you and only you. Nothing is going to change that. Not now, not ever."

He hesitated, shuffling awkwardly on his feet. Tyler was a good-looking guy, and he certainly knew how to turn on the charm. "Yeah, but what if-"

"No what if's," she cut him off. "Here me loud and clear...I am yours, Rick. _Yours._ I don't want you to ever doubt that, or us, again. Ever."

Nodding his head, he gave her a weak smile before bringing her in for a kiss. The kiss told her everything that his words couldn't, and Rick could tell by the way she kissed him back that she understood.

"Here are your wetsuits," Tyler said, interrupting their little moment, though he didn't seem to mind, and handing each of them a wetsuit. He was already dressed in his own. "I'll be waiting outside whenever you're ready," he spoke mostly to Kate, ignoring Rick entirely.

Shooting daggers at Tyler, Rick watched as the man left the shop, anger, hatred, and disgust flowing through his veins. He really didn't like the guy, all arrogant and smug. Jackass.

A hand on his upper arm surprised him. "I'll meet you right out here when you're done, okay? That way we can walk out together."

Kissing her once again, this time more heated and intense, he gave a quick nod. "Okay." Rick disappeared inside his dressing room, leaving Kate alone in the shop.

Taking a deep breath, she got herself under control before walking inside the other changing room to get dressed. She slipped out of her jean shorts and tank top, and could only hope that the two men weren't going to fight over her all day.

Although, it could turn out to be quite entertaining...

* * *

**There ya go!**

**Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review. They are greatly appreciated! :) And I barely had time to go over this chapter, so if there are mistakes (I'm sure there are), I apologize. Next chapter will be posted some time next week! Until then!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi!**

**Thank you all so much for your love and support! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are love. (This chapter is a tad longer than the previous, so "YAY!" for that! Haha.)**

**Disclaimer: _Castle _is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 8]**

_Day 3_

Smug bastard.

This man was dancing on Rick's last nerve. Not only was the jackass openly flirting with _his _girlfriend when he was supposed to be teaching them how to stay stable on the surfboard, but also he would use any and every opportunity given to him to put his hands all over her. The only thing from keeping Rick back and knocking the guy out were the glares and silent warnings Kate would send his way, not wanting him to beat the guy to a pulp, although, that was looking more and more tempting by the minute.

If he put his hands there one more time, Rick would not be accountable for his actions.

The only thing that made this entire situation a bit more bearable for Rick was that Kate did not seem the least bit comfortable with what Tyler was doing. So he did not have to worry about her running off and leaving him for the man, he was safe there, but it didn't mean he wasn't jealous. He couldn't help it. When another guy is paying attention to your girl, you tend to get a little defensive and protective.

Okay, _very _defensive and _over _protective.

Kate was a smart woman though she could handle herself. Every time Tyler would tried to come onto her she would dodge his attempts and try to get him back on the task at hand by asking him questions, trying to get his mind off of her and onto surfing. But the man would not give up; he was persistent, Rick had to give him credit that.

Every time his hands touched her, it felt as if she had just been in contact with a hot liquid, and she would shiver. And Tyler, naïve as ever, believed that Kate was shivering because she had felt a connection with him, when in fact it was just the opposite. She was grateful when he had stepped about two feet back to watch her as she practiced, his grimy hands away from her. It gave her the chance to relax and really focus on surfing.

"Very good," Tyler cheered, observing as Kate popped off the board from her stomach into the standing position he had shown the pair a few minutes ago. "You're a natural. You'll be riding those waves in no time!"

The sudden presence of an unwanted hand on her lower back made her jump and nearly fall back onto the sand, but she was able to maintain her balance. She let out a nervous laugh and ran a hand behind her neck, "Thank you. I didn't think I'd be able to pick up on it so quickly." She turned to Rick, clearing her throat, "How are you doing? You managing to stay balanced?"

A large smile blossomed on her boyfriend's lips at her question and it immediately made her forget about the slimy instructor for a few moments. She just needed to focus on Rick.

"Watch and learn."

She looked upon him in awe as he popped up off the board like she had just done, looking like quite the professional. He had been completely ignored by Tyler, who, he might add, was being paid to teach the both of them not just Kate. So he was forced to teach himself, watching from a distance as Tyler demonstrated how to do the maneuver and listening to all of the little tips he had. It only took Rick a few minutes to get it down, he was quite proud of himself for this new accomplishment. Especially since the instructor was preoccupied with his girlfriend.

Rick couldn't blame the man though. She was one in a million. But it did not dismiss the urge to punch the bastard silly for looking at her like she was a piece of meat or a prize to be won. He just had to keep a level head through out all of this and then he could take her back to the house, because Rick was the one who got to go home with her _not_ Tyler.

Walking over to him, Kate pecked him on the lips before wrapping her arms around his waist and her hands settling on his hips, the material of the wet suit felt funny under her fingers. "Very impressive moves there, Mr. Castle."

Unable to help himself, Rick brought her in closer and tore a quick glance over at Tyler before smirking and raising a single eyebrow as if proving to the man that she was his. It was childish and petty, but he couldn't stand it any longer. He saw Tyler shrink down, Rick's actions speaking louder than words.

"Not the only impressive moves I know, Miss Beckett," he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver and not for the same reasons as with Tyler. No, she was shivering in arousal and want. "I will be happy to demonstrate said moves for you as soon as we get back to the house."

"Good, because I've got a few moves for you of my own." Kate captured his lips with hers in a searing but quick kiss before pulling apart to turn around and face a devastated Tyler. "You think we're ready to hit the water?"

The man hesitated, nodding his head and waving a hand toward the water. "After you."

Winking at Rick, Kate picked up her board and began to head out to the water. The waves were looking spectacular, perfect for their first time out. With the boiling sun beating down on them, the two men followed suit, grabbed their boards and trudged out to the water.

Tyler's eyes were glued on Kate's form as she began paddling out, her safety strap already secured and fastened around her ankle. Trailing his gaze down, his hungry eyes landed on her rear, making the man gulp audibly.

All of this didn't go unnoticed by Rick, who had the urge to trip the man but held back. As much as that would make him happy, he couldn't. He would just have to take this to the waves.

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, he turned to meet the glare of Rick. "She's something, isn't she?"

Only able to smile, Rick continued to shoot daggers Tyler's way. Bastard.

"Gorgeous, smart, and talented," Tyler went on. "She's exactly the woman I've been looking for."

A crooked smile found its way upon Rick's lips. He slapped the other man on the shoulder, and not gently. Chuckling, he shrugged his shoulders. "Hate to break it to you, my man, but she's taken."

Rick's words only seemed to light the fire underneath Tyler's ass. "For now."

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking? Trying a move like that on your first time out on the water? You could've gotten yourself killed!" Kate shrieked as she unzipped Rick's wet suit so she could see his injured left shoulder.

"But I didn't," he countered, trying to get a smile out of her but failing miserably. She was both furious at him and worried for him. "I'm sorry, okay? It was extremely stupid of me to do and I won't do it ever again."

"You bet you won't."

Sighing, he nodded his head. Kate managed to get his uninjured arm out of one sleeve before shuffling over to remove his injured arm, but since the wet suit had gotten wet it made it ten times harder. After being as careful as possible she succeeded and pulled down the top half of the wet suit down to his hips, leaving him bare chested. As soon as her eyes made contact with his injured shoulder, she gasped. It wasn't as bad as she had expected, but it was not pretty either. Her anger quickly vanished and was replaced with pure concern.

"Oh, Rick," she breathed, raising a timid hand up to the massive cut that extended from his shoulder blade all the way up to the very top of his shoulder. Luckily, it wasn't bleeding very much.

"How's it look?" He grunted out, his eyes shut as the rush of adrenaline began to decline and pain took its place. Getting the wet suit off had caused him more discomfort than he imagined, the material rubbing against his shoulder in all the wrong places.

Running a hand through her soaked hair, she took a squat down on the sand next to where Rick was sitting. "You're going to have quite the battle scar, but I think you'll live. Tyler should be back with the first aid kit any minute."

"I'm just glad it's my left shoulder and not my right, otherwise I don't think I'd be to do very much."

Tearing her gaze down, Kate let out a shaky breath, immediately grabbing Rick's attention.

"Hey," he whispered, nudging her with his knee. "Kate. Kate, look at me." She did and he was met with watery eyes filled with unshed tears. "I'm right here, I'm okay."

Hesitating, she bit her lip. "I know. It's just..."

"Just what?" He prodded.

It took her a few minutes and he patiently waited for her to get her bearings before she spoke. "You really scared me, you know? One minute you were on that board, laughing and smiling as you grabbed that wave, and the next you were disappearing underneath water with the waves pounding down on you. I sat there and waited for you to pop out of the water with this huge grin on your face and say that you were all right," she paused, reaching over and squeezing his thigh with her hand. "When you didn't...I knew something was wrong. I don't think I've ever been more terrified in my life."

Guilt washed over Rick like the waves that had pounded onto him earlier, unable to swim to the surface and get air into his lungs. He was trapped.

"I'm so sorry, Kate. When I pulled that stunt I only did it to impress you and it definitely didn't end like I had hoped it would. Tyler was just getting on my nerves and I didn't appreciate the way he was ogling after you. I guess I just felt like I had something to prove."

Leaning over, cautious of his shoulder, Kate reached up with a hand and placed it on his cheek, and forcing him to look at her in the eyes. She swiped her thumb across his skin, some stubble tickling the pad of her thumb. "You didn't have to prove anything, Rick. Not to me and not to Tyler, who, by the way, is a complete jackass."

"Can't say I don't agree with you there," He smirked before letting her resume.

Kate smiled in return. "I just don't want you to think that you have to do these wild and crazy stunts to gain my attention. You are the only man I have eyes for and nothing is going to change that."

Rick couldn't help but ask, "Not even Mr. Surfer, with the fake tan and debonair smile?"

Laughing, she nodded. "Not even him."

"Good." Closing the distance between them, he captured her lips in a heated kiss, everything around them disappearing. They could only focus on each other, the waves and ocean faded.

Kate traced Rick's lips with her tongue, willing him to take her into his mouth, and he opened to her gladly. Their tongues dueled and danced with one another, both striving for dominance.

A clearing of someone's throat broke the couple apart, each having a tint of pink coloring their cheeks as they looked up to see, the one and only, Mr. Surfer.

"Sorry to interrupt, but here is the first aid kit." Tyler handed the kit over to Kate, who smiled in gratitude before opening it and searching for everything she needed, before he took a seat on the opposite side of Rick.

Taking out a small vial of hydrogen peroxide and a washcloth, she poured a generous amount of the cleaning solution onto the cloth and the proceeded to dab Rick's wound. He hissed as soon as she touched his shoulder. Gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes, he took some deep breaths and attempted to calm himself down, but the pain was almost unbearable.

He heard her mumbling apologizes every so often, feeling upset to be the one putting him in pain. She had to though or else it would get infected. Hopefully the salt water was able to clean it out as well, but she figured better safe than sorry. A minute passed before she removed the cloth and Rick sighed in relief.

"I'm just going to wrap it in a bandage, then you'll be good to go," she told him, searching in the first aid kit for the gauze and adhesive tape. Finding both, she then began to wrap his shoulder.

Tyler spoke up after a small moment of silence. "That was sure one hell of a wave you caught there," nodding toward the water. Rick cocked his head to the side and gave him a tight-lipped smile, not wanting to speak to the man. "It was actually quite impressive, too bad it ended like this."

The tension between the two men was obvious and Kate had to hold herself back from rolling her eyes at them. Men.

"Yeah. Too bad." Rick's tone was completely dry with a hint of sarcasm underneath, but only Kate caught onto this.

An awkward silence engulfed them, neither men knowing what to say next. Kate finished wrapping his shoulder a few minutes later, making sure it was secure before putting all of the excess materials back into the kit, which she then gave over to Tyler.

"I think we should call it a day, don't you?" She asked Rick, helping him stand up.

"Yeah, that's probably best," he conceded. "But are you sure you don't want to go out there for a bit longer? You were looking incredible, quite the natural."

Kate responded right away. "I'm positive. Besides, I've got to keep my eye you and make sure you don't hurt yourself any further. Knowing you, the minute I turn my back you'd be off doing something stupid and we can't have that, can we?"

"I guess we can't."

Walking past Rick and over to Tyler, she kindly stretched out her hand for a handshake, which he returned. "Thank you for our lesson, Tyler. Great to meet you."

The man seemed in a daze at the touch of her hand in his. Nodding his head rapidly, he managed to put out some sort of response. "Not a problem." He then gazed over at Rick, silently wondering if he should shake the man's hand or not.

Being the bigger person, Rick shook his hand. "Thanks," was all he said, and Tyler just gave a curt nod before leading them back to the shop so that they could get changed out of the uncomfortable wetsuits and into regular clothes.

Kate went into the same changing room as Rick, telling him that he would most likely need help getting dressed. And frankly, she was right. He would've been struggling a lot.

He stood there as she knelt down in front of him to slide the wetsuit over his hips and down to his ankles, leaving him in his blue board shorts. She then assisted him with his t-shirt, the entire ordeal was difficult but they managed. Next thing Rick knew Kate was slipping out of her wetsuit, that red bikini from their first night slowly being revealed to his hungry eyes. But all too soon it was covered with her jean shorts and tank top.

Her voice broke through his thoughts. "You ready to head back?"

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah, let's get out of here." Reaching out with his right hand, he linked their fingers together as they made their way out of the surf shop, not needing to pay for their lesson because he had already done so that morning over the phone. All he'd needed was to give his credit card information and they were all set.

Rick and Kate made it back to the house in record time, the duo crashing on the couch. It was nearing five o'clock and they were both starving, neither having lunch since they were out surfing for the day. Deciding to wait a few more minutes before getting dinner started, Kate snuggled into Rick's good side, her arms wrapping around his middle, as they lay strewn across the couch.

The steady beat of his heart beneath her ear, along with the rise and fall of his chest, calmed her down, her anxieties and fears drifting away with each intake of breath. He was here. He was okay.

He was okay.

* * *

**There ya go!**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Reviews are love, so please let me know what you thought by sharing your comments. ****And what does Rick's injury remind you all of? That's right. When he got a black eye in the first _Shop Til You Drop_! I don't know why I enjoy putting this man through pain, I just do. Next chapter will be posted some time next week. Until then!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there everyone!**

**Thank you so so much for all of your support! I can't thank you guys enough! Truly means a lot. Hope you like this chapter. ****Oh! And, as I'm sure many of you have already heard, Castle has officially been renewed for Season 6! WHOO! *happy dance***

**Disclaimer: _Castle _is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 9]**

_Day 3_

While Rick sat in one of the wooden lawn chairs on the back patio, taking in the gorgeous ocean view before him, an ice pack lying on his injured shoulder and a glass of red wine at an arm's length, Kate was at the grill a few feet away cooking them some burgers for dinner. She too had a glass of wine at an easy reach as she watched the meat patties sizzle on the grill, glancing every so often at the incredible view in front of her.

And it wasn't the sunset or the ocean.

Bare chested. That was how Rick Castle currently was as he iced his shoulder, the swelling around the gash slowly decreasing and the pain was being held at bay for now; he would be back to his obnoxious, nine-year-old self in no time. But for right now, Kate was going to enjoy staring at his well-defined chest and bulging biceps.

Her ogling didn't go unnoticed by Rick, but he kept his mouth shut, as his sunglass-covered eyes would make a trail over Kate's body. Seemed like she wasn't the only one admiring the lovely view. Kate had slipped out of her tank top as soon as they stepped outside, the heat getting to her and leaving her in that red bikini top, showing off quite a bit of her beautiful sun-kissed skin.

She was, in a word, stunning.

The couple tried to play it cool, acting like they weren't drooling and gawking over one another or that they wanted to forget the burgers and head straight upstairs to the bedroom to take care of the incredibly obvious sexual tension between them. After the day's events, with Mr. Surfer, who will never be spoken of again according to Rick, and then his shoulder injury, both were ready to jump the other at a moment's notice.

They were coiled, aching to spring and give into that release they so desperately wanted.

God, they were like a couple of teenagers.

Clearing her throat, Kate flipped the burgers over before turning around to lean against the white wood railing that outlined the entire patio. She crossed her arms over her chest, studying the writer as he shifted uncomfortably on the lawn chair.

He tried to mask the pain that he was feeling at the movements, his face contorted in a grimace, which he quickly recovered from but Kate noticed.

"You doing okay? How's the shoulder?"

Rick grunted as he reached up and removed the ice pack off his shoulder before looking upon his injury. It was beginning to scab over, the surrounding skin tender and sore. "Could be better. After we're done eating I'll probably take a few painkillers, see if that helps. Really regretting it now."

"Well, it serves you right for being jealous of..." Kate trailed off, the glare Rick had sent her way stopping her from finishing that sentence. Right, they weren't going to talk about _that_. "Do you, uh, think you'll be healed enough for a hike tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I should be-" Wait, hike? "What do you mean? We're going on a hike?"

Biting her lip, Kate turned back around and went back to the burgers. She remained silent while she placed the patties in buns, grabbing the condiments and anything else they'd need for their burgers. Handing Rick one of the burgers, she took a seat in the other lawn chair before finally answering his numerous questions.

"I was thinking earlier this morning that you and I could go hiking. I figured since you planned for us to go surfing, then I could plan a little something for us to do," she shrugged, taking a bite of the delicious burger. Oh, that was good. "But if you already had something planned, then it's okay," she quickly added.

Easing her anxiety, Rick shook his head. "Actually, no. I didn't. I thought we could just hang out here, lay out on the beach. Nothing was set in stone, so I think a hike is a great idea!" He gave her a big grin, biting into his burger.

"Good."

"So where are we going?" He asked after a few minutes of silence as they ate, enjoying the sunset as it ducked beneath the horizon.

Raising an eyebrow, she pursed her lips and bit back the urge to tell him, but wanting to make him wait and suffer outweighed that urge. He'd find out tomorrow, no need in telling him now. Besides, it'd be amusing to see him beg and plead for the location.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Rick questioned, shaking his head as he set his burger down on the plate in his lap.

Kate merely grinned, not saying a word as she took a delicate bite of her burger, her eyes cast ahead before she turned to watch as he began to rack his brain for the hiking trails that were scattered about and near the Hamptons area. It took him a couple minutes before a disappointed frown broke out on his face.

"I have no idea," he sighed, slouching in his chair. "Where are you taking me?"

Still smiling, Kate moseyed over from her chair to his chair and took a seat on the side edge. Placing a hand on his knee, she gave it a squeeze. "Not knowing is the best part. It's what makes it miserable for you, which makes it all the more fun for me."

Putting a hand over his heart, Rick turned on the dramatics. "Ouch. You would me, woman."

She closed the distance and pecked his lips in a sweet, tender kiss. "I promise you'll be surprised. All I'm asking is that you wait one night until we get there tomorrow morning, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Huffing a breath, he pouted, looking all the more like the nine-year-old child Kate knew him for. "Yes...I'll wait. This must be some hiking trail if you're keeping it a secret from me."

Kate could only nod her head, giving his right leg a shove so that she could settle in between his legs. Leaning back, she was cautious of his left shoulder, resting her head on his right before cocking it to the side to press a kiss over his heart. A pair of arms wound their way around her stomach, large hands anchoring her to him.

She felt so small in his embrace. Her hands reached his hands on her stomach and she covered them with hers, tracing designs and shapes over his knuckles as they sat in complete silence. The only sound reaching their ears was that of the ocean as the smaller waves crashed against the shoreline. The sun had now dipped behind the horizon, stars now making an appearance in the night sky.

There was no more talk between the couple, they merely sat there in each other's arms and enjoyed the beautiful scenery before them, neither wanting to go or be anywhere else.

As Kate sat in between Rick's legs, with his strong arms wrapped securely around her, all she could do was think how tomorrow was going to be a new day. No more Mr. Surfer, no more jealousy, and no more fighting over each other.

Tomorrow was their chance to start over, forget today had happened; it was a brand new day, the possibilities were endless.

After about a half an hour of the two sitting out on the back patio they decided to head inside. They had a big day ahead of them.

Kate rewrapped the gauze around Rick's injured shoulder before helping him slip out of his swim trunks, she then changed out of her bikini and jean shorts. Tumbling into the king sized bed completely naked, the duo became tangled, neither knowing where one started and where the other one ended. And honestly, it didn't really matter.

Managing to straddle his hips, Kate kissed Rick with all of her might, her hips rocking against his in a sweet rhythm that had him groaning in pleasure. God, she was a little minx. As her tongue dueled with his, her fingers tangling in the tufts of hair at the back of his neck, all Kate knew was that tonight, she was going to lead.

Tonight was all about him. All about Rick.

She didn't want him to _ever_ doubt her feelings for him again, he didn't need to fight other men for her or try and impress her by attempting ridiculous stunts. No, he just has to be himself. He's had a hold on her heart for a while and no man would be able to take her away from him. She was his and he was hers. Always.

And tonight, Kate was showing that to him.

* * *

**There you go!**

**I'm sorry this is a short chapter. This one is more of a filler/transitional chapter into the next one. Chapter ten will be a lot longer, I promise. Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review. Next chapter will be posted some time next week. Until then!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello!**

**I am so sorry that it took me over five weeks to update! But my life has been crazy as of late. As some of you know my aunt has not been doing well. She was in the hospital two weeks ago, but she was eventually released and she seems to be doing much better. Thank you all so much for your kind words, prayers, and, most of all, your patience. I am so grateful! Y'all are the best! Now, back to business. This chapter is one of the longer ones, so I hope you all enjoy it! I did some research for it by the way, so I hope that shows. Reviews are love.**

**(And remember, the events in this fic take place in October 2011.)**

**Disclaimer: _Castle _is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 10]**

_Day 4_

"Are we there yet?" Rick whined, slouching back in the passenger seat of his Ferrari as a groan was heard next to him. They'd only been on the road for a little over twenty minutes now, deciding to leave right after breakfast, and he was already starting to get on her last nerves.

Kate gripped the steering wheel in a vice grip, her knuckles turning white the longer she held on. With as much will and self control as she could muster, she managed to not reach over and smack him soundly on the arm, but refrained because of his injured shoulder. Although, it was becoming more and more tempting by the minute.

If he weren't injured right now, he'd be in pain regardless.

This morning Kate looked his shoulder over and it already seemed to be a hundred times better than yesterday, something she was grateful for. She rewrapped it with the gauze, putting some more hydrogen peroxide over the gash as a precaution. Didn't want him to get an infection. Luckily the gauze wrap wasn't very noticeable underneath his plain gray t-shirt, much to Rick's delight.

"We'll be there in about a half an hour, so chill, okay? You're giving me a headache with all of your complaining."

"But I'm so bored!" He refuted, his head hitting the seat's headrest with a thud, a pout on his lips. "When you said it wouldn't take very long to get there, I didn't know you meant it'd take _this_ long. Seriously, how far away is this place anyways?"

"Did you not hear what I just said? It'll be a little over a half an hour, maybe less."

"That's-"

Kate cut him off. "And if you don't stop complaining right now, then I will gladly turn this puppy around and head back." Rick was acting like a child, and so Kate would treat him like one. And that meant punishment as well.

Huffing a breath, he crossed him arms and turned his head away from her. "Fine," he grumbled.

Kate only shook her head as the Ferrari traveled down the long stretch of road. There was little to no traffic, thank God. Otherwise, who knows how much longer it would take them to reach their destination. She really couldn't take his complaining any more.

The rest of the trek was spent in silence, something Kate was grateful for. She pulled up to a small parking lot, taking one of the many vacant spots before killing the engine and getting out. Rick followed suit, unbuckling his seatbelt with lightning speed as he hopped out of the vehicle, a huge smile gracing his lips.

"Whoa. You took me to Shadmoor Park?"

Smiling brightly, she merely nodded her head while she reached into the back seats to grab their backpacks, which were full of snacks, waters, and any other necessities they thought they'd need for their hike. She handed the blue one to Rick and slipped on the red one for herself. "Come on, let's go find our guide. He said for us to meet him at the Guest Services building."

Wait- their guide was a he? As in a male? As in opposite of female?

"Hold up," Rick began as he finished placing a strap of the backpack on his uninjured shoulder, not being able to carry the weight on both shoulders. He stopped his girlfriend from moving any further by a hand on her upper arm. "Our guide is a man? Do you not remember what happened yesterday? This guy will probably be like Mr. Surfer all over again. Nope, not going to do this. I'll just wait in the car-"

"You are not going anywhere," she growled, poking him on the chest. "I put a lot of hard work into planning this hike, and I am not going to have you ruin it just because you're feeling insecure about having a male tour guide. What, you lose your man card?"

Now that was low. Closing the distance between them, Rick's body was pressed directly up against Kate's; every single part of their bodies was in contact with one another. And as soon as he had done that Kate lost the ability to think straight, every nerve in her body was on fire. Damn him and his all too enticing body.

Sliding his hands across her lower back underneath the backpack, Rick pulled her even closer and grinned smugly when he heard Kate's breath catch in her throat at the movement. As much as she liked to think she was in control most of the time, Rick begged to differ. He had just as much of an affect on her as she did on him, and that was saying something.

"I'll show you just how much of a man I am," he whispered arrogantly.

He leaned down, his mouthing hovering over hers as he watched her shut her eyes closed in anticipation of what was about to happen. Rick's eyes closed as well, his lips molding to Kate's in a heated kiss. Both groaned at the contact, hands were traveling of their own accord, the two needing- wanting to be closer together.

But before their kiss could escalate any further, the clearing of a throat behind them broke the couple apart. Turning around, still in each other's embrace, Rick and Kate's eyes fell upon a man who looked to be their guide. He looked to be quite young, in his mid to late twenties. The man appeared to be your typical tour guide; backpack placed securely on his back, dressed in a uniform similar to a ranger's uniform (but he had shorts on instead of pants), glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, and a small smile on his lips.

"Uh, hi there," he greeted kindly, albeit a bit embarrassed as he shuffled on his feet. Taking a step toward the couple, the man's gaze focused solely on Kate. "You must be Kate Beckett. I'm Anthony. Anthony Baker. We spoke on the phone." As he said this he stuck out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Releasing herself from her boyfriend's arms, Kate gave a bashful smile as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before returning Anthony's handshake. "Yes, Anthony. Nice to meet you. Thank you for fitting us into your schedule so last minute, we really do appreciate it."

"It was not a problem at all," he reassured her before glancing over to Rick, sticking his hand out toward the writer. "And you're Rick Castle. I'm a big fan of your books, sir."

At Anthony's words, Rick grinned brightly and shook the man's outstretched hand with fervor and excitement. "Always nice to meet a fan. Tell me, which one of my books is your favorite?"

Kate rolled her eyes, her head shaking. "Rick- really?"

He gave her a shrug of her shoulders, asking, "What?"

Kate looked over to their tour guide with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about him, Anthony. He can get quite the ego at times, especially when he meets fans of his."

"Oh, it's not a problem," Anthony waved off, still smiling. "And I can't really say which book is my favorite...Although, I really do enjoy the Nikki Heat series. I've recently finished _Heat Rises_, and can I just say that it was a masterpiece. Completely brilliant."

"Thank you."

Rick and Kate studied the man, as he looked down to the ground before gazing back up to meet them eye-to-eye. "This is kind of embarrassing...but, uh, would it be too much to ask if you could sign my copy? That is once we're done with our hike?" Anthony went on rambling, his nerves coming through. It wasn't every day that you got to meet your favorite author.

With a raise of his hand, Rick stopped Anthony's rambling. "I'd be happy to do that for you, Anthony," he smiled warmly, easing the nervousness the other man had been feeling.

Their tour guide was speechless. But the huge crocodile grin that was taking homage on his lips said more than enough. "So, uh, shall we?" The couple nodded, following Anthony as he led them to the hiking path. "Now, have either of you been to Shadmoor Park before?" The overly excited fan was now replaced with the professional tour guide.

"We haven't," Kate answered for both of them, threading her fingers with Rick's.

The ground beneath them was soft yet rough beneath their feet as they made their way through the park, the hot morning sun beating down on them. There were an abundance of various types of trees around them, offering them a small amount of shade but not very much.

"And do either of you know why the park is called Shadmoor Park?" He questioned, leading them through a winding pathway. They shook their heads. "It's named Shadmoor Park for two different reasons...the first being the abundant shadbush that grows all over here." He directed their attention to some shadbush a couple of feet away as an example. "The second, and probably the best known reason, is the history behind the park. There are two concrete bunkers that remain here from World War II. Now, they were built to hold artillery guns and protect the East Coast from an enemy invasion..."

Both Kate and Rick were in awe of it all. Anthony continued to tell them all about the history, stopping every so often to point out various landmarks and points of interest. He told them about the area of the park that was called Camp Wikoff, which was the landing place and quarantine for Theodore Roosevelt and his soldiers as they returned from the Spanish American War. The richness of the history was incredible.

It was all so beautiful, so breathtaking.

* * *

"We're coming up on the beach," Anthony informed them, a step ahead of the couple. "It's a bit tricky to get to the two sets of staircases, but nothing too difficult. And fair warning, the steps are a bit steep."

Nodding in understanding, they followed their guide as they approached the cliff side. It didn't take very long for them to find the stairs, but they paused for a few moments as they took in the spectacular view. After a twenty minute hike in the boiling sun they finally made it to their destination, and although it wasn't a long hike, the heat made it feel even longer.

They came up on a cliff side which dropped off to a sandy beach, the combination of the waves of the Atlantic Ocean crashing onto the shore and the many trees blowing in the small breeze made it all seem so picturesque and unreal. In a word, it was stunning.

"Oh wow," Kate breathed, taking it all in.

A small nudge on her hip gained back her attention, and she turned to follow Rick and Anthony as they made their way down the wooden steps to the beach below. Anthony wasn't kidding when he said it was steep; Kate had to hold onto the railing just to make sure she didn't lose her footing and slip. The wooden steps had definitely seen better days, the wood cracking here and there after having so many foot tracks fall upon it. It creaked under her foot every other step. Eventually, the trio was walking on the coarse sand beneath their feet.

"Pretty amazing, isn't it?" The guide asked to no one in particular, earning a double nod from his guests. "Why don't you two take your shoes off and wade in the water?" He suggested, nodding his head toward the ocean. "It's just the right temperature to cool you off from the hike."

Rick gazed over to his girlfriend, raising an eyebrow in question. "What do you say?"

Smiling brightly at him, Kate slipped her backpack off; stepped out of both her hiking boots and socks in a flash before swatting his chest and running for the water's edge. "I say...you're it!"

Anthony chuckled as he took a squat on the sand, stretching his legs out and watching as the author struggled to get his shoes and socks off. After nearly tripping over his own feet, Rick managed to rid himself of the offending articles of clothing and run after Kate but not before almost running into a small family walking the opposite direction. He barely managed to dodge them, throwing an apology over his shoulder as he focused on the woman in the ocean. She was kicking and skipping along the edge of the shoreline, the lower half of her legs soaked with the cool liquid.

"Took you long enough!" She chided jokingly when he reached her, leaning down and cupping a hand with water so as to splash Rick with it.

He flinched, shut his eyes closed, and raised his hands in defense, droplets landing on his forearms and palms. Peeking an eye open slightly, he saw his girlfriend a few feet away trying not to laugh. A hand covered her mouth, but he could definitely see the crinkles around her eyes that gave her away. He could hear Anthony laughing as well, so he cocked his head to the side and stared back at his guide, finding the man clenching his stomach and rolling over onto the sand as laugh after laugh burst out of him.

Focusing solely on Kate, he raised an eyebrow, unsure of why they were laughing so hard. She just splashed him with water, what was the big deal? He didn't think it was _that _funny.

Rick stood there a few feet away from the water's edge, completely and utterly confused at their laughter. And then it hit him.

Oh. He had let out an extremely girlish shriek at her little water attack, didn't he? Crap.

Shoulders slouched down, he took the few steps needed to reach the cool, refreshing ocean, and merely bent down to scoop up a generous amount of the ocean water in both hands. Being wary of his injured shoulder, he was as careful as possible while cupping the water.

He grinned evilly toward Kate, who's smile immediately disappeared from her lips.

"Don't. You. Even. Think. About. It," she threatened, slowly backing up with both hands raised. "Rick Castle, I am warning you..."

Pretending to think it over, he had a feigned pensive look flash over his features, and after a few seconds of silence he sighed. "I thought about it," with that he lobbed the water at Kate, watching as she let out a groan in frustration, "And I must say, I am quite pleased with my decision."

Shucking off the water, the detective merely smirked mischievously, a hint of warning in her voice. "That's going to be a decision you'll quickly regret if I have anything to say about it." She splashed him with more water, the couple turning it into a war.

Anthony watched rather amused from the sidelines, with the rambunctious laughter from earlier eventually leaving his body, he shook his head at the couple while he rummaged through his bag to produce a granola bar. They were something else. He cheered them on as they played in the water and continually got the other wet.

At least they were managing to stay cool from the blistering heat, he thought with a smirk.

* * *

**There you go!**

**Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review! And I've never been to Shadmoor Park, so I hope that for those of you who have I did it justice. Again, I'm so sorry about the delay in updates. I am hoping to have the next chapter up in a week! Thanks for reading. Until next time.**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23 (And I recently got a deviantART account where I posted all of the cover art for both my published and unpublished fanfics, so please go check them out at: kbrc23 . deviantart . com! Just remove the spaces between the dots)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi!**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews last chapter! Very grateful! And, like the previous chapter, I did some research to make sure I make it seem as real as possible! Hope it shows. Now, a few of you pointed out how you really liked the simplicity of the last chapter, so this one is going to be like that. I wanted to show Rick and Kate as a couple, show the purity of their relationship. Hope it doesn't disappoint. Reviews are love.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle _is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 11]**

_Day 4_

"You two ready to head back?"

Rick and Kate looked up to find their tour guide standing over them, his form blocking the harsh rays of the sun. They had taken some time to dry off as much as they could from their little water fight by sitting out on the sand and letting the sun dry them. It took about an hour for them to feel dry and water-free, the warm sun doing its job.

The couple nodded, Rick standing up first before offering a hand to Kate, who took it with a smile. The three gathered their belongings and began the trek back to the parking lot. Anthony even offered to take a photo of the duo as they stood on the bluff, the ocean and beach beneath them. His suggestion caused the two of them to burst with joy, both smiling bright and wide crocodile grins as he snapped a few photos.

About forty-five minutes later they arrived at the parking lot. The guide ran over to the guest services building in flash, returning just as quickly. The only difference being he had _Heat Rises _in his hands.

"I almost forgot, but could you-?"

"Not a problem." Rick was handed the book and a pen. He opened the novel, flipped until he reached the title page where he then began to write something in his messy scrawl.

Kate watched Anthony as he looked upon the writer in awe, his entire face glowing with excitement. Kate knew what that felt like all too well. It brought a smile to ghost across her lips as she thought back to when she had gotten Rick's autograph after waiting in line for hours. She was sure Anthony was bubbling with excitement and anticipation, and from his posture to his facial expression, Kate was positive he was about to internally combust.

Rick finished his autograph by signing his name with a flourish, the pen gliding easily across the page. With a smile, he handed both the book and pen back to Anthony. "There you are, Anthony. Thanks again for taking us on this tour. I know I speak for both Kate and myself when I say we had a great time today. We'll definitely be coming here again." Extending his hand out, Rick shook the younger man's hand.

"No need to thank me, sir. Just doing my job. And if you two do decide to come back, look me up. I'll be happy to give you another tour."

Kate thanked Anthony before shaking his hand as well. "Take care, Anthony."

The writer and detective made their way to the Ferrari, depositing their backpacks into the back seats before motioning to get in the front seats. But before they could a voice was hollering their names. Turning around, they could see their guide jogging toward them.

"I almost forgot," he began, "I know you two said earlier you were looking for a place to go to lunch and I just remembered about this little smoothie and sandwich shop not very far from here. I thought maybe you two would want to check it out?" There was a pause before he began speaking again. "It's called Joni's and they only serve whole food, so it's quite healthy. You two interested?"

Kate smiled kindly, leaning against the car door as she glanced over her shoulder at Rick. "Want to check it out? I could really go for a smoothie right now."

"If Anthony is recommending it, then it must be amazing," Rick stated with a sideways grin, giving a curt nod the guide's direction.

His words made Anthony smile brightly. He stuttered. "It- uh, should only take two minutes tops to get there. All you have do to is head southwest on NY-27 West," he pointed to his left at the highway, "toward South Fox Street. You're then going to turn onto South Essex Street, which will then lead you to South Etna Avenue. Turn right onto that street and Joni's will be on your left."

Sticking out her hand, Kate shook the man's hand once again in thanks. "Thank you so much, Anthony. We truly appreciate everything you've done for us."

"Anything I can do to help, Miss Beckett. You two have fun!" He waved at Rick before heading back to the guest services, where a small family was waiting for him so they could start their own tour. He informed the family he was going to be right out, he just needed to gather his things. Opening _Heat Rises, _he read what Rick had written.

_To Anthony,_

_Thanks for all you've done today. Couldn't have asked for a better tour guide. Keep on reading._

_Best wishes, _

_Richard Castle_

With a huge smile now permanently plastered on his mouth, he tucked the novel into his backpack and made his way outside to greet the family waiting for him. "Hi there, folks. Welcome to Shadmoor Park. My name's Anthony, I'll be your tour guide today..."

* * *

Kate and Rick got into the Ferrari. Starting the engine, the vehicle was pulled out of the parking lot and soon was traveling along the highway. The couple spent the duration of the short ride in silence, neither feeling obligated to talk. Sometimes the silence was just as nice as if they were talking. And to be honest, they really didn't need to talk all of the time. The connection between them was so strong it wasn't really necessary.

As soon as they had gotten on the highway, Rick had reached over and grasped Kate's right hand in his own as he looked at the window. The feel of his large hand encompassing her own gave her heart a jolt. He was so strong and solid yet soft and delicate, quite the contradiction. A content smile tugged on her lips the entire ride, and she was sure he had a similar one on his own lips.

Pulling up onto South Etna Avenue, she parallel parked the Ferrari against the sidewalk about a block away from Joni's. It was quite a popular little place seeing as there wasn't much available parking. Shutting the car off, they stepped out only to clasp hands once again as soon as they both got onto the sidewalk. Walking hand-in-hand, Rick and Kate made it to Joni's.

It looked quite a lot like the surf shack they were at yesterday. The all white building nestled in between a few palm trees that surrounded it, a couple of benches and picnic tables were scattered about as well. Looking above, there was a large, green surfboard with _Joni's_ etched on it in beige. From the looks of things, there was a small line inside.

Rick released Kate's hand only for a second so he could open the door for her, their hands immediately finding security in the other once they were inside. It was much cooler in here than it was outside due to the air conditioning blasting nice, cold air through out the room. Many beach-themed decorations adorned the walls through out the shop. A black chalkboard sat above the counter with various options; you could choose from the different smoothies, sandwich wraps, and salads. Not to mention numerous other choices to pick from.

"What are you thinking of getting?" Rick asked his partner, giving her hand a squeeze and gaining her attention. She had been staring at the chalkboard like he was, trying to figure out what she wanted to eat.

It was a tough decision. It all sounded so good. And the fact that it was all whole food made it that much better.

"Well, the chicken sandwich definitely grabbed my attention." She bit her lip, eyes scanning the board. "I think I'll get that, along with the Berry Bliss smoothie." The Berry Bliss smoothie was a combination of blueberry juice with strawberries, raspberries, and bananas.

"Both excellent choices. Now, if I could only figure out what I want. Why does it all have to be healthy?" He whined, his shoulders slumping forward.

Rolling her eyes, she chuckled lightly. "We _are_ at a whole food restaurant. What did you expect? Tacos?"

"Actually, they do have a Philly Cheese Steak Quesadilla," Rick noted suddenly, nodding toward the board. "That close enough to a taco. It sounds good. I'll get that and then..." He paused a moment as he went over the smoothie choices. "...a Bananarama smoothie." The smoothie had bananas, obviously, but it also had a mixture of milk, honey, and a pinch of vanilla.

He's such a child, she thought as she gazed up lovingly at the man next to her. But she wouldn't have him any other way.

Bringing herself closer, she twisted her body so that she was now hugging him, her slender arms wrapping around his middle. Her cheek rested against his muscular chest, the beat of his heart pounding underneath her ear. Sighing, she snuggled into his embrace. Circling his arms around her shoulders, Rick pressed a kiss on the crown of her head.

The couple remained in line like that, not caring who saw them. They were in love, and if people were going to be judgmental about their actions in public, then to hell with them. It wasn't like they were making out and being disrespectful. All they were doing was hugging and sharing a few tender pecks here and there. Kate could feel the eyes of a few people looking upon them in disgust, but she didn't care. Couldn't care less. She was happy, and that's all that mattered.

Five to ten minutes passed before it was their turn to order. It took so long because a family of six had taken their time to order, the young children not listening to their parents when they were asked what they wanted. But eventually, the kids cooperated. Rick ordered their lunch, paying for it before being told they would have to wait a few minutes before their food would be ready. They were given a number and moseyed over to the side of the shop, glancing over all the little decorations.

"Outside or inside?"

Kate observed her surroundings, seeing that many people were sitting inside due to the heat, so there was a lot of space available outside. "Let's eat outside. We can sit underneath the umbrella."

Nodding in agreement, he grasped her arm and brought her back to his chest. They went back into the embrace they were in minutes before, merely enjoying the feel of the other pressed against them as they patiently waited for their number to be called. Pressing a single kiss above his heart, Kate looped her arms around his waist, her hands sliding into his back pockets. The feel of hands on his backside caused the writer to jump slightly; he wasn't expecting that.

He let out a shaky breath, trying to cover his moment of fear by coughing. Kate just laughed at him, giving his rear a quick squeeze, which directed his focus onto her. She smiled innocently up at him, her eyes lighting up as she tried not to laugh. Letting out a mock laugh, Rick leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"You sure do enjoy teasing me, huh?"

Kissing him again, she nodded. "Of course I do. Wouldn't be doing my job as your girlfriend if I didn't. Besides, you and I both know you enjoy it, so quit complaining." Her tone was joking, a laugh soon following.

"I wasn't complaining. Just stating a fact."

She hummed in response, giving him one more kiss before huddling back into his chest.

A minute had passed on by until they heard their number being called. "Order number: seventeen."

"Right here," Rick signaled, his hand in the air.

As soon as they were given their food the couple headed outside, the cool air conditioning now gone and replaced by the blistering heat. Quickly ducking underneath the shade of one of the umbrellas, they sat side by side on one of the picnic table benches. Digging in immediately, silence once again made its presence known as they ate. The food was amazing, delicious.

During the course of their lunch, the writer and detective stole glances at one another, both over the moon in love. Today was definitely an improvement from yesterday, and they still had some more time before the day would reach its inevitable end.

What on earth could they do with all of that time? Their options were endless.

* * *

**There you go!**

**Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be posted sometime next week! Until then!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23, Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23, and Follow me on DeviantArt at kbrc23**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi!**

**Glad you all enjoyed the previous chapter. Can't thank you enough for your support. After this, only four chapters left! Reviews are love.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle _is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 12]**

_Day 4_

Arriving back at the house around six, the duo barely made it inside before crashing on the couch. Both were exhausted. They fell asleep, the little nap rejuvenating their bodies and minds.

But not everything had been refreshed during the nap. Rick's shoulder was beginning to ache; the long-lasting pain pills he had taken that morning were starting to wear off. The pain was dull. He had to keep it moving or else it would tighten up. A few laps in the pool should loosen those muscles right up.

Doing his best not to disturb Kate as she snuggled up into his side, he carefully slipped up off the couch only to squat down next to her, scooping one arm underneath her knees, the other around her back until he had her secured with his hand under her armpit and along her ribcage. Rick lifted her up, against his chest. She remained like that; completely limp in his arms, her nose buried in the crook of his neck. The additional weight of her body strained his shoulder, but he grit his teeth through it and carried her all the way upstairs.

That in and of itself was a workout, but swimming laps would really do him well.

Settling her gently on top of the covers of the king-sized bed, he relieved her of her shoes and socks before he draped a lightweight blanket over her, pressing a chaste kiss on her forehead, his fingers tangling through her hair. Quickly shedding himself of his shorts and t-shirt, he donned a pair of red swim trunks and made his way over to the en suite bathroom in search of a waterproof pad for his shoulder.

Removing the bloody gauze wrap as best he could, he set it on the countertop and took a glance in the mirror at his wound. It looked a lot better, granted it probably would have helped had he worn one of the waterproof pads today instead of the wrap. The little water fight earlier had caused the water to seep through the gauze, making it itch.

He could only hope it wouldn't get infected.

Taking extra precautions, he dabbed some Neosporin on it before dressing it. The pad sat comfortably on his shoulder he could hardly feel it. Making sure it was secure and that it wouldn't come off in the water Rick then trudged back downstairs to the pool.

The sun was beginning to duck behind the horizon, the orange and yellow glow decorating the sky in various hues. So he turned on a few overhead lights, that way when it became dark he'd still be able to see.

Rick went over to a small, hidden closet on the back wall of the house, and opened it to reveal a stereo system. With a flick of his wrist, pump-up music began to play from the concealed speakers scattered about the patio. Turning the volume up, but not loud enough as to wake up Kate upstairs, he then dipped in the water and let it submerge him.

The chilly water felt good against his hot skin, the liquid cooling him off. He could feel the muscles pulling and stretching, the sensation quite relaxing. It surrounded him like a cool blanket, and he stayed beneath the surface for a few more seconds before coming up.

Rick swam to one end of the pool, pushed off the wall, and began to swim some laps.

* * *

Slowly coming out of the dizzying haze sleep had put her in; Kate partially opened an eye to take in her surroundings, only to find that she was enclosed in complete darkness.

A single sliver of moonlight sneaked its way in through the curtains and casted a line of blue across the bottom edge of the bed. Letting her eyes adjust, she-

Wait a second. How'd she end up in here? Hadn't she and Rick practically passed out on the couch as soon as their backs hit the cushions?

She sat up, a hand running through her tangled hair, and felt the space beside her. It was cold, and there was no evidence that he had even slept in here with her. How long had she been sleeping for? A glance at her wristwatch told her.

She'd slept for three hours?!

Kate scrambled out of bed, almost tripping over the strewn clothes on the carpet. _Rick_. He really needed to learn how to put his clothes away. Insufferable man.

With a huff, she reached down and picked up the forgotten articles of clothing only to toss them on the bed. She could put them away later. But right now- right now she needed to find the man who had tossed the clothes haphazardly on the floor.

Where had he run off to?

She searched all over, the loud hum of music playing catching her attention and pulling her toward the pool. Kate didn't even know he had a stereo that played outside. Sliding open the door, she stepped out onto the deck and moseyed over to the pool, where she could see his form submerged partially under water.

Kate felt her heartbeat pound rapidly against her chest as she watched him; each stroke was purposeful and precise. The long lines along his back were straining with each push against the water, his muscles contorting. And all she could seem to focus on was the way those broad shoulder muscles, his lean waist, and soft skin felt under her fingers, under her lips.

Taking a deep breath, before she lost all self-control, she steadily sat down at the pool's edge and dipped her feet in. The water was ice cold, but she gritted her teeth and suffered through it. Soon, she didn't even notice the freezing water. Her focus was on Rick.

The loud thrum of music echoed in her ears and settled low in her belly. He had quite a different variety of songs playing, and Kate figured he had to have a playlist or mix of CD's. Each song, she realized, had a similar but different tone to it. It was both calming yet tense, solid yet gentle.

She liked it. She liked the contradictions and similarities of the music. It was much like the two of them. She and Rick were complete opposites, who in normal circumstances would not work, yet they somehow managed to.

Balance. That's what they did for one another, much like what the music was currently doing. The songs balanced out, made things even and collected.

Alone, the Classic Rock music was strong, powerful, and firm. As were the various Rap songs that were pumping through the speakers. But together. Together, these two genres of music somehow came together and created this unusual balance, one that seemed to be working out fairly well for Rick as he swam.

Kate smiled when she recognized the next song. She loved this track. It was a classic Queen song, their best in her opinion.

She hummed along, eyes closed. The song didn't have a chorus, instead it consisted of several sections; a ballad segment that ended with a guitar solo, an operatic passage, and a hard rock section.

Kate had been so enraptured by the song she didn't notice a pair of blue eyes observing her, studying the way she swayed side to side with the music. It wasn't until a pair of extremely wet hands gripped her thighs, droplets of water sliding down the smooth skin in a kiss.

The sudden presence of his hands had scared her, causing her to jump at the touch. She hadn't even realized he'd known she was here; she was too caught up in the music to notice.

Hand on her chest, trying to calm down her pounding heart, Kate let out a shaky breath. "God, Castle. You scared me."

Rick looked up at her beneath his soaked hair, which was dangling over his forehead, a few strands sticking up at weird angles. It was adorable.

"Didn't mean to. Just came over to say hello and ask if you slept well." The man had a crooked grin tugging at the corners of his lips. He may not have meant to scare her, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy it.

Kate reached down and pushed the hair out of his eyes, her fingers coming around and skating across his ear before dancing over his lips. "I slept well. Didn't realize I had been out for three hours, I'd only wanted to rest my eyes for a few minutes…look how that turned out."

"You were tired from the hike and being out in the sun all day. It's understandable."

With a brief sigh, she then went on to trace lines and circles across his jaw, the tiny amount of stubble tickling the pads of her fingers. "How long have you been out here?"

"What time is it?"

"Little after nine."

He had a shocked look flash over his face, his eyes wide. "It's nine? Man. Time sure slipped away from me. I've been out here for almost two hours now; only meant to be out here for half an hour at most." Winking up at her, he repeated her words. "Look how that turned out."

A light chuckle rumbled out of her. Eyes bright and shining from the lights above, along with the moon, Rick looked her over. She certainly seemed well rested. That nap had been good for her.

"So, are you going to stay in the water like the fish you are? Or are you going to come join me for a very late dinner?" Kate wondered, her feet tickling Rick's sides as he waded in the water in front of her.

His hands were still braced on her thighs, the water coming up to his upper torso. He was unable to stand due to the deepness of the water at this end of the pool, so his feet were kicking and keeping him afloat. It also helped to have Kate as an anchor.

"Not sure," he began.

His fingers danced over the skin revealed to him by her shorts. His ministrations were light but they definitely had a purpose; he was intending to get her coiled up.

"I am hungry. But the thing is- food is not appealing whatsoever. In fact, what I am craving is something entirely different than food."

Hitching a breath, Kate felt the rapid pounding of her heartbeat against her chest again. All thanks to the man in the pool and his words.

Damn him. Damn his words.

Leaning down so her torso was bent and her head was directly above his, Kate bit her lip. Her eyes flicked down to his lips and back up to his eyes, which were growing darker and darker the longer they remained there.

"And what is it you're hungry for?" She asked him in a whisper, arousal bubbling in her very core.

Rick whispered back a single word. A single word that had her veins on fire.

"You."

And so, Kate put out the fire in the only way she knew how. She kissed him.

Her mouth attached to his as she immersed herself in the water.

* * *

Lying out on a blanket on the beach under the moon, Rick and Kate snuggled up against each other. Their naked bodies molded to one another, fitting together perfectly like a puzzle piece. Both were fast asleep.

After their little romp in the pool, the two had decided to dry off by lying on the sand, and they'd falling asleep under the stars. The cool October night was chilly but, with the raw heat of their bodies, they managed to stay warm.

Kate's soaked clothes were strewn about the tiles near the pool, along with Rick's swim trunks, completely forgotten. And neither bothered turning off the stereo, the music surprisingly soothing.

The night was quiet and serene. The only sound coming from the small waves as they crashed against the shore and the music playing through the speakers at the house.

It was peaceful. And it was balanced.

* * *

**There you go!**

**Let me know what you thought by leaving a review. It's greatly appreciated. Next chapter will be posted some time during the week. Until then!**

******Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23, Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23, and Follow me on DeviantArt at kbrc23**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey!**

**Thank you all very much for your support on the previous chapter. Means the world to me. Hope you enjoy this one! It's a bit shorter, sorry. Reviews are love.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle _is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 13]**

_Day 5_

Slowly coming out of her sleepy haze, Kate let out a sigh as she snuggled in closer to her pillow. It took her a few minutes before she realized her pillow was moving beneath her. She sat up in a flash and took in her surroundings.

Oh. Right.

The sun warmed up her back as it peaked up over the horizon, the yellows and oranges reflecting off the ocean water and creating a symphony of colors. Looking down, she smiled softly when she saw a naked Rick beneath her. He was completely knocked out. His dry lips were partially open, allowing air to enter his lungs, and every so often a little snort would fall out. It was adorable.

Kate smirked at that and ran a finger along his forehead, down his temple to his cheek, and landing on his chin. The slender digit traveled even farther down, his skin was warm and so soft. Spreading out her hand, she rested it on his chest, directly above his heart. It was there she felt the steady beat of his heart pounding, the feeling warming her own heart.

He was very handsome. The sun hit his face in just the perfect light that he appeared to be glowing, the angles and lines of his jaw more evident. So handsome.

Unable to help herself any longer, she leaned down and closed the distance between them, only to press her lips to his in a kiss. When she pulled back, he was still sleeping, completely out. Apparently she needed to take some drastic measures to rouse him.

But how?

Grinning mischievously to herself, she slid down his body, her hands grazing his ribs and hips as she came to her destination.

Rick woke with a jolt. Eyes wide, he sat up and peered down to find her- _there._

Oh boy...

* * *

"I wouldn't mind waking up to that every morning," Rick stated followed by a content sigh, wrapping Kate in his arms as they snuggled together on the blanket. "That was...incredible. I would say more, but you've rendered me speechless. There are no words."

She chuckled, hiding her face in the crook of his neck as her cheeks became red. She was blushing furiously, embarrassment radiating out from every pore. And this didn't go unnoticed by Rick. He merely let out a laugh and held onto her tighter as he pressed a tender kiss on the crown of her head.

A pair of cold fingers latched onto his sides, tickling him at the touch. He let out a low chuckle, flipping them over so that she was underneath him, his body lined up directly with hers. Rocking his hips gently, he received a groan from the depths of her throat, the sound like music to his ears.

"Your hands are freezing," he mumbled into her neck, tasting the salty skin.

Kate bit his collarbone, nipping at the flesh there before running her tongue over the same spot. "Yours are not. Yours are quite warm."

Letting out a hum, he smiled into her neck and pressed a kiss at her jaw line. "Opposites do attract."

Soon, a wave of silence washed over the couple as they lay in each other's arms, neither minding the quietness. The sun was lifting higher in the sky, its yellow glow creating an immense heat over the duo as they rested on the beach.

It quickly became too hot for either of them.

"Want to take a quick dip in the water before heading inside and having some breakfast?" Rick asked, his words mumbled against her neck.

"What's on the menu?"

Beginning to think about it, Rick lifted his head up and gazed down at her. Kate's hair was strewn about, creating a halo of chestnut curls around her face. She looked like an angel. Beautiful.

He kissed her chastely on the lips before answering the question. "I was thinking of having a big breakfast. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, and fruit. The whole nine yards. What do you say? Sound good?"

Trailing her hands from his hips up his chest and looping them around his neck, her fingers played with the small hairs at his nape. Kate bit her lip, her eyes shining brightly up at him.

"I have a proposition. One more item to add to the menu."

Rick raised an eyebrow. "Oh you do, huh? And what item would that be?"

"You," was all she said.

Ducking his head into her chest briefly, he gazed back up. "I am having a sense of major deja vu here," he admitted, earning a laugh from Kate.

That's right. She had been asked a similar question last night and answered with a simple "you". And- oh man- what that ultimately led to. Mmm...

Rick's voice brought her back. "So, seriously though, quick swim before heading inside to eat? I was also thinking we could stay indoors today, we've been outside the past few days and I think a day in the house, relaxing, would be good for us."

Bringing him down for a kiss, she nodded. "Sounds absolutely perfect. Except for one minor thing...Is my addition to the menu still in effect? Or have you vetoed that idea completely?"

Another laugh bubbled through his system. Once this woman set her eyes on something, she never gave up. Stubborn, stubborn woman.

Not that he was complaining, though.

"Not sure quite yet. Depends on if I can add a little something to our menu as well..."

"And what is it that you would like to add?" Kate questioned, her voice like silk. He could hear the arousal in her tone, the need she had for him bursting out of every pore.

"You mixed with some whipped cream." He dipped his mouth down to the valley between her breasts, his tongue darting out and tracing over her soft skin. "You already taste divine, but I believe the sweetness of the whipped cream would just add to that. Don't you?"

Head back, eyes closed, mouth open. Kate let out a gasp as she reached up to keep his head in place, not wanting him to move. She barely managed to get out the words, "What are we waiting for?"

Rick immediately got up, only to extend a hand down to her and help her up. Hand-in-hand the couple dashed for the house, both completely naked.

To hell with the ocean, where was the damned whipped cream?

* * *

_"Damn it!"_

Kate glanced up from her book at the sound of Rick cursing downstairs as a loud crash soon followed.

After their little rumble between the sheets, the two had gotten dressed- both in sweats and t-shirts- and had breakfast. Once that was over, they decided to have some alone time. Kate went upstairs to their room to read and Rick had gone into his office to write. But from the sounds of it, he wasn't writing.

What the hell was he doing then?

Setting her book down on the bedside table, she got off the bed and headed out the bedroom, down the stairs, and found him in the living room. His back was turned so she couldn't see his face, but from the way he was mumbling angrily to himself she could tell he was frustrated. Not to mention that his shoulders were slumped forward and his body was rigid. Something was definitely wrong.

Coming around the couch, Kate had to hold back a laugh as she saw what it was that he was doing. Her boyfriend was such a child.

"I see your writing is coming along splendidly."

Rick jumped at the sudden appearance of the brunette, the Wii remote falling to the floor with a clank. "Shit. You scared me!" He turned back to the television, a frown gracing his lips. "I ran into a roadblock with my writing, so I decided to take a little break and pull out the Wii. But I can't figure out how to play this stupid game. I think the remote is broken."

Taking a seat on the couch, she watched as he picked up the fallen remote and attempted to play the tennis game but was failing miserably. He either swung his arm too early or too late, missing the ball as it zoomed passed his Wii avatar.

The problem wasn't the remote it was the user.

After about a minute the screen flashed, in large letters, the words _You Lose_. Another string of curses left his lips as he directed the remote at the sensor bar and brought up the main menu.

"Damn thing," Rick grumbled, tossing the remote onto the couch beside Kate. "It's not working."

Unable to help herself, Kate smiled smugly up at him as he pouted. "A good workman never blames his tools."

"Yeah, yeah. If you're so sure about that, why don't you try it? Go on."

Gaining confidence, she stood right up and grabbed the remote. Rick took Kate's place on the couch and watched as she started the game. He was positive it was the remote. It _had _to be.

But his assumptions were soon proved wrong when Kate returned each ball that was tossed her way, beating her opponent to a pulp.

Crap. She was good.

When the television flashed the words _You Win_, Kate let out a victory screech followed by a dance. She was gloating and rubbing it directly in his face.

Once she calmed down enough to speak coherently, Kate crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "So what was that about you saying it was the remote's fault you suck at this game? Because from what the screen is currently showing me is that it works just fine."

Looking much like a five-year-old, Rick gave a mock laugh as he continued to frown. His eyebrows were furrowed and his bottom was lip out. "Shut up."

Shaking her head at his words, Kate whirled back around, unfazed, to face the TV and brought up another menu with more games listed on it. From the looks of it there was golf, bowling, and- oh, that looks fun.

Kicking him in the shin with her sock-covered foot, she handed him a second remote. "Come on. Get up, Grumpy. We're playing baseball."

* * *

**There you go!**

**I hope you liked it! More fun continues in the next chapter, which will be posted some time next week! Thanks for reading.**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23, Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23, and Follow me on DeviantArt at kbrc23**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi!**

**Thanks for your support. You guys rock! This chapter is a bit longer. Enjoy. Reviews are love.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 14]**

_Day 5_

The sound of someone knocking on the door interrupted Rick and Kate's Wii tournament, both letting out identical groans of protest and annoyance because they had to pause their game.

They had gotten so wrapped into it that the day had passed by rather quickly, and before they knew it was nearing six o'clock. So they ordered dinner from a local Chinese restaurant on the boardwalk that Rick claimed was the best. And while they awaited their food to be delivered, they continued on playing.

Rick had a bin full of various Wii games, giving the duo various options to choose from. After much deliberation and discussion, they picked the third Guitar Hero. Needing the guitars and drum set, Rick dashed over to the hall closet and yanked it all out.

Kate was on the lead guitar and Rick was on the drums. And that's where they currently found themselves when the food arrived.

"I got it," he told her, standing and walking over to the kitchen to swipe his wallet off the marble countertop. He made it to the front door and opened it to reveal the deliveryman.

Paying the man, Rick soon shut the door and slowly made his way back to Kate in the living room. Arms full, the brown paper bag covered his entire chest, the warm food heating up his body. Once the cartons were out, the couple began to dig in, their game put on hold as they ate.

They sat on either side of the couch, each of them taking up a cushion. Kate had her back pressed against the armrest, a pillow propped behind her while her knees were raised and her feet rested in Rick's lap. Rick on the other hand sat cross-legged, the open section of his legs creating a small circle for Kate's feet to sit in.

That little act of having her feet on his lap gave them a connection. It may have been a small one- a small touch- but it was a connection nonetheless. It acted as a sense of security, the knowledge that their other half was there and wasn't leaving.

And, if they were being honest with themselves, neither Rick nor Kate could deny the fact that they always seemed to have some part of them touching, whether it's a fleeting brush of a hand on one's back or hips rocking against one another in a sweet, sweet rhythm.

Connected. They were always connected.

Kate gazed up from under her long lashes to watch the man in front of her, the tugging of her lips curving into a smile she couldn't control. Not that she cared.

He had a bit of sweet and sour sauce dripping off the corner of his mouth, just out of reach of his tongue. Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, Kate leaned forward and swiped the sauce off with the pad of her thumb. This small maneuver surprised the writer; he obviously wasn't expecting that.

Sucking on the digit, a low moan escaped Kate's lips as her eyes shut tight in pleasure. Damn, that was good. And Rick just watched her, unable to focus on anything else. When her lips wrapped around her finger, his heart stopped entirely. He could only think back to this morning when she had used her mouth to-

"Earth to Castle."

"Hmm? What?" His eyes were partially glazed over with tampered down arousal, his mind fuzzy. "What'd you say?"

Knowing of the power she had over him, Kate had the glimpse of a smirk flash over her mouth before it vanished. "I asked if you'd like to watch some TV or maybe a movie. I don't know about you, but I'm done playing the Wii. We have been playing it all afternoon..."

It took him a second to register her words. "I- uh, yeah. Yeah."

Rick cleared his throat, setting his carton down on the table before striding over to the TV, and ultimately the Wii, which he quickly powered down. He pressed a button on the side of the flat screen, the red Netflix menu popping up. Remote in hand, he joined Kate back on the couch.

"Pick your poison," he offered, handing her the remote.

After going through the endless choices, Kate landed on one of her favorites. With a click of a button, the film loaded on the screen and was soon playing. A long, contented sigh fell from her mouth as she snuggled into her boyfriend's side, her knees tucked up into her chest.

The feel of a strong, solid arm wrapping around her shoulders made her burrow into Rick even more, needing the contact- that connection.

"Back to the Future," Rick began, his words mumbled into Kate's hair. "Excellent choice."

"I knew you'd approve."

* * *

By the time the end credits were rolling, Kate was passed out against Rick. She had shifted positions halfway through the movie, her head now resting in his lap. Eyes shut, hair strewn about, and mouth agape, she never looked more beautiful.

Rick gazed lovingly down at her as she slept, enamored in her stunning beauty. She didn't have any make-up on, completely natural, and Rick believed she looked gorgeous without all of that stuff caked on. Not that she wore a ton of make-up in the first place; it's just that she didn't need it. She was stunning regardless.

Reaching over her, he plucked up the TV remote and shut it off, the screen going black and covering them in darkness. Crap. He should've turned some lights on before they started the movie, now he can't see a thing. Getting her upstairs was going to be interesting.

Gaining some confidence, Rick reached underneath Kate's legs and upper back, her body limp in his arms. Standing up, he carefully found his way out of the living room and to the staircase. So far so good. Now he just needed to tackle the stairs without tripping.

Piece of cake.

He took it one step at a time, wary of Kate as she rested in his arms, unaware of what was taking place around her. It was a slow process, but he finally managed to climb the steps without tripping. He considered that a small success. Now, down the hallway and into the bedroom.

Rick went even slower once he entered the threshold of the master bedroom, he knew there were clothes scattered about the floor, perfect for catching under his foot and causing the two of them to go tumbling down onto the ground. Feeling an article of clothing under his foot- he knew that would happen- he cautiously stepped over it before making it to the bed.

Setting Kate down, he covered her body with the sheet and blanket before heading over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He squirted some toothpaste onto his toothbrush and began to brush his pearly whites. Hearing a small snore in the bedroom, he peaked his head out and smiled at Kate snoring as she fell into an even deeper sleep.

The feel of his mint toothpaste sliding down his chin pulled him back into the en suite bathroom. Once he was finished with his teeth, Rick hopped in the bed and snuggled up to Kate, who immediately pressed her backside against his front. Their bodies lined up perfectly.

He kissed her on her cheek just as sleep grabbed a hold of him and brought him under.

* * *

_Day 6_

Stride after stride, her feet pounded against the sand and carried down the long stretch of beach. With the hot morning sun beaming down on her, she was dripping with sweat. This run on the beach was just what she needed to start her day, maybe she'd even be able to convince Rick to come with her tomorrow seeing as it's their last day here.

Her heart pounded against her chest and her lungs felt like they were on fire, but, in that moment, Kate never felt more alive. Kate plowed down the beach as she gained speed with each step. She loved the solace of going on a run offered her, it allowed her to recharge her batteries and get the day started.

She could see the house come into view. Deciding to give it her all on the final stretch, Kate picked up her pace even more and barreled down the beach. Sand kicked up underneath her feet, some of it sticking to her shoes and legs. She skipped two steps that led up to the deck and landed gracefully.

Taking in a deep breath, she placed her hands at the back of her head and began to walk around the porch for a minute, trying to calm down her rapid heartbeat. Man, that was a great run.

Once inside, she immediately stalked toward the kitchen, and ultimately the fridge, to produce a bottle of water and an apple. Quickly washing the apple, she took a bite and moaned when the sweet fruit slid down her throat as she then headed up the stairs.

Entering the bedroom, she found Rick still passed out in the bed. A quick glance at the clock on the bedside made her shake her head. He was still asleep at this hour? It was nearing nine o'clock for heaven's sake! That man could be such a child. Not wanting to disturb his slumber- he'd complain and whine if she did- Kate slipped over to the bathroom to take a shower.

Stripping herself of her clothes, she reached in and turned the faucet on, waiting for the water to warm up. Finishing her apple, she tossed the core in the waste bin just before stepping into inviting shower.

* * *

The sound of water running roused Rick wide-awake. Sitting up, he looked to his left at the shut bathroom door and listened as the muffled sound of Kate's voice as she sang echoed from within the shower. Practically springing out of bed, he shed himself of his clothes and, as quietly as he could, entered the bathroom.

Steam filled the entire room, the mirror fogged up and the air warm. He could see her clothes piled on the tile floor, as he got further into the bathroom. Coming up to the shower, he grinned to himself. Rick was able to slip inside with almost zero sound, but his presence alone grabbed Kate's attention. She didn't say a word or turn around though. She just stood there, with her back to him, as she continued to sing a song under her breath.

Rick closed the distance between them, his hips pushed against her backside. Kate unconsciously leaned back into him, the strong feel of his chest at her back causing her to smile inwardly. He towered over her, his head resting on top of hers. Perfect fit.

"You go on a run?" He asked suddenly, his voice raspy and rough with arousal.

She stopped singing for a split second to answer his question. "I did. You should come with me tomorrow morning."

He hummed. "Hmm. Maybe. Depends..."

Turning in his arms, she then wrapped her own around his waist. Her breasts were pressed flat against his chest as she held onto him, her eyes locked onto his. "Depends on what?"

He trailed his hands down from her waist to her ass and gave it a squeeze, earning a soft moan in the process. "On what you're willing to do to convince me otherwise."

Flicking her eyes downward, Kate had a crooked grin on her lips as she tilted her head to the side. Her hands mimicked his and they slid down to his hips, but instead of landing on his rear she brought them to his crotch. "I'm sure I'll be able to think of something."

* * *

**There you go!**

**Reviews are love. Next chapter will be up some time next week! Until then.**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23, Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23, and Follow me on DeviantArt at kbrc23**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi!**

**Happy Friday! Thanks for your support. Enjoy! Reviews are love.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle _is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 15]**

_Day 6_

Leaning back against the tile wall of the shower, Rick ran a hand through his soaked hair and sighed in contentment. His body glowed in the aftermath of the pure pleasure Kate had given him. God, she was incredible.

So he told her so.

"I- uh...wow." At least he tried to anyways, but words were failing him and he couldn't think straight. All his thoughts were centered and focused on what had just occurred moments ago. Kate and her oh so talented mouth as she-

"Best-selling author Richard Castle is speechless?" She grinned as she stood, her arms encircling around his waist in an instant. "I'll take that as a compliment." She pecked his lips in a chaste kiss before adding, "And I'll also take it that you'll go on a run with me tomorrow morning."

Wait. Run? He'd forgotten about that. The little minx had gotten him so worked up and full of immense pleasure that the proposal of a morning run with her had slipped his mind. He could only focus on so much at one time.

And right now, he was mesmerized by the way Kate looked under the spray of the shower. Her wet locks framing her face, a few droplets of water cascading down the long column of her throat and settling in between the valley of her supple breasts. They-

Damn it, focus. Focus.

Shaking his head, he looked at Kate with confusion written all over his features. He really couldn't concentrate on more than one thing at a time.

"Hmm? What?"

Kate studied him, her arms loosening their grip around his midsection and coming up to her own chest as she crossed them. She had a hard look flash across her face, all seriousness. And oh boy, if looks could kill...

"Did you hear a word I just said? Or did it go in one ear and out the other?"

Rick stuttered and gave a hesitant shrug of his shoulders, a sideways grin soon following. "Would you be angry with me if I said no?"

Trying her best to keep a stern look but failing, Kate rolled her eyes with a smirk. "No, I won't be angry. Just pay attention next time, you goof." And with that, she swatted him playfully on the arm.

"I'm sorry. It's just," He motioned in front of him, his hands going over her body, "hard to pay attention when you're standing there, all dripping wet and, hmm, just down right sexy. I can't help it. I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're extraordinary, Kate. And I'm sorry I wasn't listening, I just got a bit- distracted."

Pulling him flush against her, Kate tilted her head to the side and just gazed up at him, love and adoration radiating out of her. The spray of the water hit her back in a steady rhythm, water running down her legs and swirling in the drain before disappearing. Chuckling, her fingers danced at his sides, along his ribs.

"I don't blame you," she mused, going up on her tiptoes to kiss him once again. "Apology accepted."

Rick gave her a kiss of his own, this one longer and more fierce than their previous kiss. He held onto her in a solid grip, his large hands encompassing her hips and part of her lower back. Kate could feel every line and muscle of his body as he molded his mouth to hers; the strong and solid build of him causing her to push herself into him even more. She needed to feel more- all of him.

Eventually breaking the kiss, Rick and Kate rested their foreheads on one another's, neither able to break that connection just yet. Rick was the first to interrupt the silence.

"So what was it you were saying before? I truly wasn't paying a lick of attention- at all. All I vaguely remember is you saying something about a run and then it's completely blank from there." A red flush colored his cheeks and he had an embarrassed look on his face.

Barking out a laugh, Kate reminded him. "I believe I was able to convince you about going on a run with me tomorrow morning." As she said this she turned around to reach for the shampoo bottle, squirting the citrus scented liquid into her palm before lathing it in her hair. She hadn't gotten the chance to wash her hair before Rick came stumbling into the shower earlier.

Shoulders slumped forward, the writer let out a groan in protest. "I didn't think you were serious about that. I figured you were just-"

"Trying to get in your pants?" She asked, now rinsing out her hair. Bubbles cascaded down her back, the sweet scent of her shampoo filling the entire bathroom. The duo then switched sides, Rick now under the spray.

"Well, yeah. Figuratively speaking, seeing as I didn't have pants on when I walked in here."

Kate smirked at that as she watched him wash his hair with the same shampoo she'd used; he must've not noticed. He was going to smell quite girly the remainder of the day.

"So, this run- how far are we going?" She could hear the wavering in his voice, his nerves on overload.

"Just five miles."

Was she serious? _"Just_ five miles?"

"Castle, what's the big deal? Five miles is not that bad. What, you don't think you can last that long?" She was teasing him, the minx.

"I-" A long sigh fell from his lips. Closing his eyes, he rinsed the shampoo from his hair and remained under the spray a bit longer than necessary. "I am not falling for that. You set me up and I'm not even going to attempt to come up with a response to that, not matter how tempting it may be. But seriously, five miles, Beckett? Why not two? Hell, why not one?"

"Because five miles really isn't that bad. Trust me." She walked up to him and reached behind him to turn the faucet off, the warm water now gone and leaving them in the steam-filled shower. "And besides, won't you feel a great sense of accomplishment, knowing that you were able to run that long of a distance?"

He pouted like a child, brows furrowed and bottom lip out. "No."

"Come on. Please. Do this for me."

Glancing over at her, Rick couldn't help the laugh that came rumbling out of him. She was making a puppy dogface, her hands clasped together under her chin. He couldn't win, could he?

He gave in. "Fine. I'll run five miles. But if I can't walk afterwards tomorrow, it's going on your conscience." And with that, he gave her a quick kiss on the mouth before leaving the shower.

Kate's eyes watched him as he slipped out, her eyes ogling his backside. Smirking inwardly, she huffed out a sinister laugh. "Oh, if only you knew what you just got yourself into, Castle..."

* * *

Hearing his cell phone ring as soon as he walked out of the en suite, Rick dashed over to bed completely naked and searched for his phone. He knew it was around here somewhere- ah, there it was.

Picking up the phone up off the floor, he hit the answer button without seeing who the caller was. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rick! It's Danny," the man greeted warmly on the other line. "How's it going, my man?"

Rick smiled into his phone, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Everything's great. Just enjoying our last day in paradise. How are you doing?"

He heard Danny moan on the other end. "Well, Cheryl is stressed out about our barbecue tonight. She wants everything to be absolutely perfect, so she has me going all over picking up last minute items. Some of which I don't even know why we need them; I mean, seriously, do we really need fake palm trees? I don't think so. But apparently they will tie the entire luau theme together, according to Cheryl anyways."

Kate walked in at that moment, a white towel wrapped around her body. She left a trail of water behind her as she moved over to her suitcase, looking for something to wear. Rick's eyes were solely on her as she walked, and she could feel his gaze, loving how she was able to capture his attention.

Damn, he really only could focus on a single thing at a time.

"Speaking of the luau," Danny continued, bringing Rick back to the phone call. "Can you and Kate still make it tonight? We totally understand if you two have made other plans, seeing as it's your last night here and everything."

Shit. He'd completely forgotten about the barbecue tonight. God, he needed to learn how to focus.

"Uh, nope. No other plans. We'll be there," he confirmed, eyes shut as he pinched the bridge between his nose. "What time?"

"Starts at six o'clock on the dot."

Nodding, then realizing Danny couldn't seem him, Rick replied back with, "Sounds good. We'll see you then. Bye, Dan." Hanging up, he frowned when he peered up to see Kate fully dressed in a basic white t-shirt and denim shorts.

"Who was that? And what starts at six tonight?" She wondered, tossing him a pair of boxers. "Ah- actually, before you answer, please get dressed."

"Is this body too tempting for you, Kate Beckett?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, a hand motioning over his body.

"Just shut up and get dressed before I come over there and have my wicked way with you," she ordered, a hint of a smile appearing at the corners of her mouth. "And you know it is."

Winking at her, he slipped the boxers on and went in search of a t-shirt and some shorts.

Kate took his place on the bed, crossing a leg over another as she leaned back on her hands, bracing herself up and waiting for him to answer, but he didn't. "Who called?" She asked again.

"Danny Newton," he finally said. "He called to confirm that you and I will be able to make it to the barbecue slash luau he and Cheryl are throwing tonight. I completely forgot about it. Glad he was able to remind me."

"Wait. That's tonight?" She'd forgotten too.

"Apparently."

"I need something to wear."

"What's wrong with what you brought with you?" His voice was muffled as he slipped the blue shirt over his head. "Danny said it was casual, no need to dress to the nines for a luau. You've got plenty of outfits to choose from," he pointed over to her suitcase.

Puffing out air, Kate sunk back onto the bed, her arms splayed out at her sides. "I want to look nice, and I don't think I can do that with anything I brought." She lifted her head up. "Can we at least just go look around some of the shops and see what's out there? If I can't find something while we're out, then I'll wear one of the sun dresses I have with me."

Grumbling something under his breath, he relented. "Okay, we'll see what we can find. But we're going to stop and get some breakfast first. I won't be able to function on an empty stomach...I'm starving."

Standing up, Kate smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you." She bounced out of the bedroom with a spring in her step. "Love you!"

* * *

**There you go!**

**Hope you liked it. Reviews are love. Next chapter will be posted some time this week! Until then.**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23, Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23, and Follow me on DeviantArt at kbrc23**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi!**

**Thanks for your support! There may end up being three or four more chapters after this one, bringing our total to nineteen chapters (maybe twenty). Remember, reviews are love.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle _is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 16]**

_Day 6_

After a lovely breakfast at one of the local diners, Kate and Rick meandered down the boardwalk and looked at the various shops in search of a little boutique. Many of the stores were tourist centered, so they had merchandise such as bumper stickers, magnets, hats, and shirts, plus a plethora of other items.

But eventually they came across a tiny boutique with plenty of dresses for Kate to choose from.

"Oh, what about this one?" Rick asked, holding up a very colorful and rather hideous dress to his chest.

Whirling around, Kate had a huge smile that soon vanished when she saw what he had picked out. What was he thinking? Oh, wait. He wasn't, because that dress was atrocious.

"Please tell me you're joking."

He looked down at it. "Why? What's wrong? Do you not like it?"

"I would if I was in the circus," she admitted with a shake of her head. "But I'm not. And there's no way I'm wearing that to the barbecue tonight. Thanks, but no thanks."

Rick looked rejected, his shoulders slouched forward at her words and his mouth had a small frown on it. Noticing this, Kate sighed and walked over to him, guilt washing over her. She brought him in for a kiss and a hug.

"Thank you for helping me find a dress. You don't have to be doing this, yet you are." Pecking his lips once more, she let him go but kept her gaze locked on his. "Just please try and find something you know I would actually wear, okay?" Her reassuring smile lifted his spirits.

Smiling softly down at her, he nodded, a chuckle soon following. "Okay. No more clown dresses."

* * *

"How's it going in there? Need any help? Because I'd be happy to offer some assistance; I have very gentle hands that would make taking a dress off much easier," Rick whispered- barely- against the outside of the dressing room door Kate was currently in. "Wait. You already know that."

_"Castle!"_ He heard her hiss; embarrassed he would grab unwanted attention from the sales clerk, who was practically within hearing distance. Great.

"What? It's true." Hands in his pockets, he had a smug grin. "Just stating a fact. One, might I add, you've confessed to me several times since we've been here."

He heard some shuffling, so he stood back and waited for the door to open, expecting to see her in one of the many dresses she had brought in there with her, but she only popped her head out of the partially open door. A hard glare greeted him. He should've have known better.

Kate's intense stare set him back; it was scary how intimidating she could become in the blink of an eye. But her hard gaze quickly softened just as fast. Looking around for the clerk and not seeing her, Kate had a red tint rise on her cheeks.

"Okay, yes, that's true. As much as I hate to admit it...Your hands are-" She bit her lip. "-magical. But I don't need some stranger knowing that, all right? So please keep your comments to yourself, unless of course they actually have to do with how I look in the dresses."

Hands rising in surrender, he shrugged in compliance. "Okay, okay. Man, I am just getting my ass handed to me today, aren't I? What's the deal? Seriously."

A mischievous and downright saucy glint sparkled in her eyes. Pursed lips and a crooked grin, Kate looked him up and down appreciatively before trailing back up to his eyes. With a quick flick of her tongue across her bottom lip, she gave a little hum of a chuckle that went straight through Rick and set his blood on fire. She was provoking him, and God help him, it was working.

"If you can't stand the heat, Castle, stay out of the kitchen," Kate murmured, winking and giving him a seductive look before disappearing behind the dressing room door once again.

Running his hands over his face, he sighed and took a seat on one of the cushioned benches that were placed directly outside the dressing rooms. He leaned his head back, shut his eyes, and simply waited. A few minutes later the sound of a door opening grabbed his attention, so he partially opened an eye to see. And what awaited Rick made him jump up from the bench, his jaw on the floor.

Kate looked stunning. An angel from Heaven.

The white dress seemed to flow over her body, the skirt billowing behind her and making her look more and more like an angel. Its strapless top fit Kate in all the right places, accentuating her womanly figure to Rick's eyes. Kate's long legs looked even longer with the dress ending at her mid thigh.

When his gaze eventually landed on her face, he could see she was nervous. Her bottom lip found security between her teeth as her brow furrowed in worry. She looked adorable when she got all apprehensive and nervous.

"Well? What do you think?" She twirled in a small circle to give him a view of the entire dress.

Rick stood there in awe; he was without words, she was gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous.

He closed the small distance between them, his hands finding her hips and holding onto to them in a light grip. Kate watched as pride and adoration became known on his features, a crocodile grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. He couldn't seem to contain his joy.

"Wow, Kate," he breathed, his voice cracking a bit as emotions got the better of him. "You look- ah, amazing. Like an angel. God..."

Blushing at his words, she ducked her head down and smiled into her chest before raising her head to look up at him. "I don't know about being an angel...but thank you. Should I go try the others on? This, after all, is the first dress I've worn."

"No." His response was immediate. "No more dresses. This dress-" he nodded down at her "-this dress is the one. Please get it. You look so incredibly beautiful in it."

"I- you sure?"

Pecking her lips, his mouth traveled down her jaw and over to her ear, where he whispered, "Get the dress, Kate." Right after he spoke those words, he began to pepper her neck in open-mouthed kisses, worshiping her skin.

Kate tilted her head to the side to give him more access, her eyes shutting closed and her mouth opening as a moan escaped. She had trouble finding the correct words, couldn't with his mouth dancing over her skin in a sweet dance.

"Okay. I'll get the dress, just don't stop- ah, doing that."

He didn't.

* * *

It was nearing six o'clock; the luau slash barbecue would be starting any minute now.

"Rick, come on! We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" Kate called against the bathroom door as she slipped on a golden charm bracelet over her left wrist. Not hearing a response, she knocked soundly on the door. "Rick?" Still no response.

That was odd.

Hand on the door handle, Kate opened the door and peaked her head inside. She expected to see him in here brushing his teeth or shaving or something, but she came across nothing. He wasn't in here. Then where could he-

"Hey."

Jumping at the sound of a voice behind her, Kate had a hand over her heart as she leaned against the doorframe. It was Rick. Taking him in, she noted he was dressed for the luau. Good, at least he was ready.

"God, you scared me. Where the hell were you?"

He pointed a thumb behind him. "In the kitchen, getting something to eat." He then took a rather large bite into his apple, some juice sliding down his chin. "Why?"

"I thought you were in the bathroom, so I was calling for you but you never responded. And now, I know why. You couldn't have waited til we got to the Newton's? I'm sure there's going to be loads of food there for you to pig out on."

"Sorry," he shrugged, looking more and more like a little kid who had gotten into trouble but didn't feel bad about what happened. "I got hungry, and it's just an apple. I'll have plenty of room for more." His smile lit up the room, crinkles forming around his eyes. "But, if it helps, might I say that you look ravishing this evening."

Always had a way with words. They affected Kate more than he could ever know.

She glided toward him with a purpose, her arms winding around his neck as she cocked her head to the side to take a bite out of his apple. A low, deep moan reverberated from within her, vibrating against Rick as he looked down upon her with arousal dancing in his darkened eyes.

"Mmm," she hummed, her pink tongue coming out to wipe at the juice on the corner of her mouth. "Juicy."

That alone made him hot for her. Boiling hot.

God, he needed her. Now.

The apple dropped from Rick's hand, long forgotten as he pounced on the woman before him.

Attaching his lips to hers in a heated and fierce kiss, Rick pulled her flush against him. He bit her bottom lip, but quickly soothed it with his tongue. Hands were everywhere and anywhere at once, as were their mouths.

Fisting Kate's curls in a hand, Rick held her still as he molded his mouth over hers before trailing down the long column of her throat, only to nip at her pulse point. Moaning, with eyes closed, Kate gripped onto him as if he were a lifeline. Her fingers danced through the short, soft hairs at his nape, holding him still as he feasted on her neck.

"We- we're going to be late for the luau," he murmured against her skin.

Pulling his head away, she had a hand on either side of his face. His lips were swollen, and Kate was betting hers were pretty similar. "Think we can be out of here in ten minutes?"

"How about fifteen?"

Nodding eagerly, she agreed. "Fifteen it is. Now, get going, Mr. Castle. Time is a 'wasting, and we've got a luau to get to," she brought him in for another kiss, one he quickly returned.

So, they'd arrive fashionably late, who cares? It's not like anyone would even notice.

* * *

Everyone noticed.

All eyes were on them as they walked hand-in-hand out onto the large deck. Giving nervous smiles and a small wave, Rick and Kate soon realized something...

This may have been a luau, but it wasn't as casual as Danny had told them. In fact, it was the complete opposite. Many of the guests were dressed more formal, wearing cocktail dresses and button downs with dress slacks.

Rick and Kate on the other hand were a different story. The couple stood out like a sore thumb, Kate in her white sundress and Rick in a black V-neck t-shirt and beige cargo shorts.

Casual, my ass, Rick thought as he gave a sideways glance to Kate.

This was going to be one interesting night...

* * *

**There you go, folks!**

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are love. Next chapter will be posted some time next week! Until then.**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23, Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23, and Follow me on DeviantArt at kbrc23**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi all.**

**Thanks for all of your support. Please help me reach two hundred reviews by chapter eighteen. That's the goal! By the way, there are most likely going to be mistakes in this chapter. I barely had time to go over it, so I apologize for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle _is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 17]**

_Day 6_

"I thought Danny told you casual? This isn't casual," Kate hissed in his ear as she took a sip of beer, trying to settle her nerves.

The two of them were staying on the outskirts of everything, feeling out of the loop as it were and wanting to be on their own for a little while. They could still feel the judging stares of other guests on them as they talked amongst themselves. It was quite intimidating.

Rick took a swig of his beer, eyes all over the place as he took in their surroundings, and tried to keep an eye on the other guests. He didn't like all of the staring, made him feel uncomfortable, on edge. If they were going to blend in, then they needed to get in there and mix, try not to draw attention to themselves. Which is exactly what they were doing, as he thought this over.

Blend in. They could do this.

"I know. I know," he waved off. "We're just going to have to try and blend in, become mixed in there. We're not helping the situation- or ourselves for that matter- by straying off to the side It's drawing more attention than not."

Nodding, Kate surveyed her surroundings, when something caught her eye. She elbowed Rick roughly, so as to gain his attention. "Look, there's Danny and a blonde woman, who I'm assuming is his wife. Cheryl, right?"

Rick followed her gaze across the sea of guests, rubbing his aching upper arm, and sure enough, on the opposite end of the small grassy area were Danny and Cheryl Newton. "Yeah, that's her."

"Let's go over there. If we mingle, hopefully it'll shift everyone's focus off of us and they'll find something else to fawn over."

She was right, of course. Always was.

Motioning before him, he gave her a smile as he bowed slightly. "After you."

The couple slowly made their way through the crowd, giving small tentative smiles to people as they passed by. Both could feel the gaze of a few still following them, small murmurs echoing in their ears as they were talked about. Was it really that big of deal? They were a little underdressed, so what? It's not like they came parading in desiring the spotlight, or they were wearing clown costumes, like the dress Rick had suggested to Kate at one point.

Oh God. That would've been a nightmare. Kate let out a shiver just thinking about it.

When they walked up to the Newton's, Rick gave Kate a hesitant glance before tapping his friend on the shoulder, watching when the man turned around with a huge smile on his lips when he saw them.

"Rick. Kate. So glad you two are here now," Danny smiled, bringing them both in for big bear hugs. "You guys look great."

"Yeah. About that...you told me this luau was casual, but from the looks and stares we've been getting from practically everyone here, we're way underdressed."

Danny quickly apologized to his friend. "Sorry about that, Rick. I should've been clearer."

"Way clearer." Rick was merely giving his buddy a hard time, and luckily Danny sensed this, bringing the man in for another hug and a laugh.

Cheryl then placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, silently letting him know of her presence. "Oh. Right. Sorry about that, sweetheart." Averting his focus to his wife, Danny had a growing smile on his mouth as he introduced her to his guests. "This is Cheryl, my lovely bride. Honey, you already know Rick..."

"Great to see you again, Cheryl." Rick gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before smiling over at the brunette beside him. "And this is my girlfriend, Kate Beckett."

Kate put out her hand in greeting, but it was dismissed as Cheryl brought her in for a welcoming hug. She should've known better; these two were huggers.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Kate. You're more beautiful than Danny had described."

The woman's kind words brought a hot flush to flash over Kate's face. "Oh, thank you. So sweet of you to say. I could say the same for you. And thank you so much for having us here, we've been looking forward to this all week."

"Danny and I are happy you two were able to make it. I'm so glad we could finally meet." Cheryl's jaw fell, her eyes widening as she took in Kate's appearance. "And can I just say, your dress is stunning! Where on Earth did you get it?"

And sure enough, the two women became quick friends as they swapped stories and began to learn more about the other. Cheryl had been told by her husband that her newly acquainted friend was in fact a Homicide Detective, something that didn't seem to bother either of the Newton's, and Kate was grateful for it. It was settling to know people weren't afraid of her and her job- many were- but the host couple were accepting and found it intriguing, wanting to know more.

The sight of the two women getting along so well made the men pleased, both smug with pride and joy as they too talked over a few beers. Rick and Danny caught up with one another, enjoying and valuing their time spent together. Whether it be learning about knew things in each other's lives, or reminiscing on shared experiences and moments together.

As the night went on, the other guests no longer paid much attention to the casually dressed couple, instead engaging in their own conversations and relishing the delicious food prepared for all of them. The sun ducked behind the horizon, and its orange glow covered the beach house and everyone there. Laughs were shared, drinks were poured, food was served, and smiles were in full abundance.

* * *

"Are you serious? Man, wish I could've seen you in action!" Danny stated, dejectedly. "What did Kate say when you came stumbling out of the water?"

With a sly smirk, a low chuckle of a laugh soon following, Rick told him. Putting his hands on his hips, he got in character. "What the hell were you thinking? You could've gotten yourself killed! That was a stupid stunt you just pulled." He said all of this in his best Kate impression, voice high and girly. Rick even rolled his eyes once or twice to make it more realistic.

His friend was laughing, head thrown back in joy. But the clearing of someone's throat behind Rick made him stop all together. Too bad Rick didn't do the same.

"Uh, dude?"

"Then, when she wrapped my shoulder, she was all...You are the most ruggedly handsome, intelligent, and sexy man I have ever seen," he said, using the higher tone. "You're my whole world. My moon and sun. And I love the way you-" Rick took note of his suddenly stiff friend, and asked, voice still squeaky, "What?"

Danny, with wide and terrified eyes, pointed behind Rick. "Um..."

"Dan, what is it? What are you staring a-" Twisting around, he came face to face with his furious girlfriend.

Tight-lipped grimace, arms folded across her chest, and eyes like daggers. Kate was mad. _Really_ mad.

"Hi," Rick greeted in a high voice. He quickly cleared his throat and tried again. "Hi...sweetheart. Uh, you- you enjoying the party? Have you tried the guacamole dip? It's delicious." He then grabbed a chip from the bowl on the table next to him and dipped it in said guacamole before stuffing it in his mouth, a small droplet of guacamole remaining on the corner of his mouth.

Continuing to glare at him, Kate shook her head in disappointment. One would think he'd learn by now. Apparently not.

"I'm fascinated. Tell me, Castle, what was it that I said to you? I can't really seem to remember, my brain is a bit foggy..."

He was in trouble. He was in _big_ trouble.

There was no way he could get out this without risking bodily harm. What was he going to do? She'd refute everything he put out there; no way he was getting out of this massive hole he dug himself into. A hole he'd been slowly digging through out the day today, with his smart remarks and just downright stupid and idiotic actions, much like the act he'd just commit not a minute ago.

Mimicking your girlfriend? Mimicking Kate Beckett? Yeah, he was dead.

"Um..." Struggling for the right words, Rick stuttered.

So much for being a best-selling author...one who could write up an entire chapter without haste or delay. He could barely think of anything to help himself out of this mess. Normally he was good with words, but tonight. Tonight, he was having some difficulties, and it was all because of the fuming brunette before him.

He gave it another go. "I was just...just telling Danny about how- it's actually, um, quite funny."

"Do you see me laughing?" Kate was all fury, and Rick couldn't help but find it hot.

Nothing like an angry riled up Kate Beckett to get your heart to beat faster, your breath to become hitched in your throat, and your focus to disappear all together.

Sexy and commanding; best combination ever. Although, it could be intimidating at times...

Rick's focus was gone, long gone. And he found himself paying more attention to the way her face, neck, and chest were flush red with anger, and how the color seemed brighter against the white fabric of her dress. His eyes flittered over her chestnut curls, the tendrils of hair cascading down and over her shoulders like a gentle waterfall.

She was an angel it was true. Nothing more beautiful.

With his eyes slowly moving downward, he gazed at those mile-long legs of hers and completely lost focus of what was going on around him, more interested in how those toned legs could wrap themselves around his hips and how Kate would sink down on his-

A rough kick to his shin pulled him back to reality. Turning to find the culprit, he lifted his leg to grab the aching limb. "Damn it, Danny. What the hell was that for?"

"Pay attention, you idiot, and then I won't have to kick you."

Oh shit.

Whipping his head around as he bounced unbalanced on his good leg, Rick came face to face with Kate. Only this time, she wasn't one hundred percent infuriated. There was a sliver of amusement hiding in her hardened features. She found his pain amusing then? Wouldn't be the first time.

Back in September, when they'd gone- on what Rick considered their "first date"- to that pirate themed restaurant, The Jolly Roger, and they ended up in the arcade for most of the afternoon, chasing after one another through the crowded game room. Yeah, he'd gotten a face full of fist. Just thinking about it brought a wave of pain over his face- his eye.

The blackened eye was worth it, though, because she'd played nurse and had taken care of him, icing his sore eye and putting all of her attention and energy into helping him.

She did the same thing a few days ago. Trying to pull that stunt was stupid, but it had been completely worth the risk since she, once again, nursed him back to health. His shoulder still bothered him occasionally, like when he overused it or moved it in an odd way, but it was a dull pain. He'd live.

"Sorry," Rick apologized, a sheepish grin on his lips. "Sorry. Just got...distracted. I'll pay attention. Promise. What were we talking about?"

Considering him a moment, Kate shared a look with Cheryl before stepping up to her boyfriend and looking him squarely in the eye. "You doing a horrible impression of me." Her hands immediately found purchase on her hips, the move showing Rick who was in control of the conversation.

"Oh." Was all he managed to get out. He let out a forced laugh, trying to buy himself time. "About that...I was just telling Danny how you were- ah, just telling me how stupid I was and how afraid you were for me."

"Anything else?"

Tell the truth. Couldn't hurt, he was already six-feet deep in.

"I told him that you said I was your whole world, moon, and sun..."

"And?"

"How ruggedly handsome, intelligent, and sexy I am."

"And?"

Rick groaned out a sigh. With apologetic eyes, he gazed at her. "And how sorry I am for doing that terrible, terrible impression of you."

She breathed, "And?"

"And...how truly sorry I am to have said those things- things that you never even told me." He lifted a hand to Kate's cheek, the pad of his thumb grazing the soft skin gently as he looked down upon her. "I'm so sorry, Kate. So sorry."

Next thing he knew he was being kissed. Kate kissed him with all of the love, passion, and acceptance as she could, putting it all out for him to feel.

When she pulled back, with just an inch of room between their mouths, Kate spoke softly. "Apology accepted." A smile soon followed a laugh as she held onto him, arms circling his neck. "Love you, ya big goof."

Rick pecked her lips. "Love you, too."

"Rick?"

"Hmm?" He hummed.

Her next words were whispered. "Just because I never said you're ruggedly handsome, intelligent, and sexy, doesn't mean it's not true. You're all of those things and more. So much more."

And Rick did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her again.

* * *

By the time most of the guests had left, it was nearing midnight. Granted, it was a Friday night, but many of the guests were parents and had children to look after, so their priority was their kids.

Bidding good-bye to all of the lovely people- most of whom Rick knew but hadn't seen in a long time- Rick and Kate stayed behind to help Danny and Cheryl tidy things up; picking up trash, tossing empty beer bottles, and stacking all of the fold-down chairs. When the four eventually finished cleaning, an hour had passed and they were all exhausted.

Shaking his friend's hand in thanks, Rick pulled him in for a one-arm hug. "Thanks for everything, Danny. We had a blast."

"Not a problem. You two are welcome back here any time."

"Just, next time," the writer began, "please give us a warning about what everyone is wearing or else we'll be gawked at again."

Danny nodded, feeling a bit guilty for putting his friend in this position. But in his defense, it was a last minute thing; he'd been in such a rush to get the luau started, making sure everything was in its proper place. "Sorry, man. I promise, next time you'll be the first one I call to tell about state of dress."

"That's all I ask."

Kate and Cheryl made an appearance, the two women arm in arm as they walked up to their respective halves, each greeting their man with a kiss.

"You ready to go?" Kate asked Rick as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Ready if you are."

Saying good-bye and a big thank you to the host couple, Rick and Kate headed back to the Ferrari parked out front. It only took them about ten minutes to reach their own beach house. Walking with their hands clasped together, they slowly made their way out onto the beach, and stood their in each other's arms as they looked up at the bright moon and many stars that decorated the night sky.

Tonight had definitely not started out as they had planned, but it certainly ended perfectly.

* * *

**There you go, folks!**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are love. Please help me reach two hundred reviews by the next chapter! Which will be posted some time next week. Until then!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23, Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23, and Follow me on DeviantArt at kbrc23**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello!**

**Thank you guys so much for all of your support! I am so sorry it took me so long to update this story; I had gotten preoccupied with another fic of mine. Thanks for your patience. Okay, only one more chapter after this. Reviews are love.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle _is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 18]**

_Day 7_

"You can do it. Push!"

Huffing out a strangled groan, Rick shook his head, beads of sweat sliding down his temple and soaking his skin. "I- ah, I can't...can't do this."

He was dying, slowly and painfully.

"Yes you can!" Kate encouraged. "Come on! Push a little harder."

"It- it hurts...my legs feel like Jell-O."

"I know it hurts, but you've got to do it or we won't finish. Almost there. Keeping pushing. Harder, faster."

She was trying to be as supportive as possible, keep him going and keep his spirits up. But she could tell he was fading fast. Guess he wasn't used to all of the additional exercise.

He could do it though. She knew it.

"Kate-"

"Castle, come on. Give it one big push on the home stretch. You got this."

He let out moan, his face completely red from exhaustion. "I..._ugh_, I hate you."

She merely smiled, not fazed by his words. He didn't mean it; he was just dying of exhaustion. "No you don't. Now, come on! Push!"

* * *

"That had to be the hardest thing I've ever done in my life..."

Grabbing two waters out of the refrigerator, Kate strutted over to the counter where he was perched on one of the bar stools. The icy beverage was freezing in her hand; small droplets of perspiration sliding down the plastic side. She gave him one of the two waters before taking a seat next to him, a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm really proud of you. Do you even realize how far we ran?"

"Five miles, right?"

When she didn't respond, he tore his gaze over to her. She had a mischievous and all too guilty glint in her green eyes. She didn't...

"We did run five miles..._right_, Kate?"

Lip between her teeth, she gave a little shrug. "We may have ran a bit more..."

"How much more?"

She mumbled a response, one he couldn't hear in the slightest. She then proceeded to down her water like there was no tomorrow and not maintain eye contact with him, looking just about anywhere but him. If she so much as glanced over at him, she'd start laughing. Finding the countertop rather interesting, she dragged a finger along the marble surface and trailed it over the many swirls, her focus resolute.

A pair of hands on her hips and the solid presence of a body pressed against her back startled her. Soon, a moist mouth was peppering kisses along her shoulder and over to her neck, stilling on her pulse point. His low voice vibrated against her, causing her breath to hitch and her stomach to clench.

"Kate," he mumbled, kissing her gently and softly between words. "How far did we run?" He was attempting to seduce her into telling him, and oh God, it felt so good she caved almost immediately.

"Ah...um, we- we ran," she struggled forming a coherent sentence, his mouth doing tantalizing things to her neck. "Seven miles..."

Suddenly she was rotated on her stool, her chest now flat against his. With his strong arms around her waist, Rick continued his attack on her neck, this time approaching from the front.

"You're a little sneak. Seven miles? Seriously?"

"I'm just surprised you didn't notice."

"Well, how could I?" He countered. "I was dying of exhaustion and the blazing heat, I'm not going to pay attention to the distance."

Arms circling his waist, Kate held him to her neck and relished in the feel of his lips dancing across her skin in small caresses. Her eyes slowly shut closed as the sensations became too much. She couldn't speak, she couldn't think. All her mind and body were focused on was Rick and his talented mouth.

The conversation soon ceased, the only sounds coming from the couple as they moaned against one another, filling the entire room with their groans of pure pleasure.

When she felt him nip the delicate skin near her ear with his teeth, that's when Kate lost the little control she had left. Forcefully bringing his head away from her neck, she cupped his cheeks and pressed her mouth firmly against his in a searing kiss- one, Rick reciprocated immediately.

Hands traveled, mouths caressed, and heartbeats quickened.

Neither could wait. They desperately needed the other as if their lives depended on it.

Tugging on his navy muscle shirt and grazing the smooth skin of his stomach, Kate raised the shirt, and in turn, broke the kiss as the article of clothing was removed and tossed to the ground without a second thought. Rick's skin was still slick with sweat, but it only turned Kate on more.

Hands on his chest, she leaned up and kissed him softly and slowly. As she pulled back she had a wide grin tugging on her mouth, an identical one on her partner's.

"I love you, you know," she said.

Pecking her lips, he tore off the tank top from her body. "I know. I love you, too. Very much."

* * *

**There you go!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I hope you like it regardless. And just a quick reminder that there will be ONE more update for this story. Final chapter will be posted soon! Until then!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23, Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23, and Follow me on DeviantArt at kbrc23.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys.**

**This is the final chapter. Thank you all for your support for this story! I'm very grateful.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle _is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 19]**

_Day 7_

Bags all packed and house cleared; it was time to head back to the city. Their week in the Hampton's had been an adventure; full of fun, egotistical surfers, and most of all, love.

Kate and Rick became closer together while on this vacation, strengthening their relationship and solidifying what they already knew existed.

Placing her suitcase in the Ferrari, Kate whirled around on her heel in order to look upon the magnificent beach house one last time. She was going to miss this place. She may have been a bit skeptical at first, but now that their week in paradise was coming to a close, she couldn't help the urge to forget the city and stay here with Rick forever.

Wasn't going to happen, though. No matter how hard she wanted it.

As she stood there before the house, hands in her jean short pockets, she smiled softly and closed her eyes, becoming lost in the last week and reliving all of those moments she'd shared with him. When a pair of strong arms slowly found their way around her middle, hands splayed out across her flat stomach, she merely cantered into his inviting body.

"Hi," Rick greeted in a whisper, kissing her cheek before nestling his chin on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Just going down memory lane for a while there," she answered; eyes now open as she took in everything. "I'm sure going to miss this place."

Humming, he followed her gaze and studied his surroundings. "As will I. But this won't be the last time you and I will come here. I was thinking maybe for your birthday next month I could whisk you away for a weekend and we could celebrate properly. Just the two of us."

The prospect of coming here again, in a month no less excited Kate like no other. "Mmm...sounds wonderful."

"Yeah?"

Circling round in his arms, she raised herself on her tiptoes, allowing them to meet eye-to-eye, and kissed him. "Yeah," she mumbled against his lips, continuing her attack on his mouth.

Her nails dug into the back of his neck as she hung on. Rick slipped his tongue along the edge of her teeth, suckling gently on her lower lip. He forced his tongue deep, forcing her mouth open again and again, saying without words that she was his and only his.

Electricity bolted through her, making her skin hum and making her hyperaware of Rick's every breath, every movement. The humming quickly turned to moaning as he deepened their kiss, his fingers tangling in her luscious locks while his tongue plunged in and out of the cavern of her moist mouth.

It was heat, power, and passion all combined into one.

"God - Kate."

Kate's system spun out of control, passion smothering every nerve ending as she melted under his touch. Her fingers tingled as they ran over the hard muscles of his shoulders, down his back and then cupped his tight butt through the material of his cargo shorts.

Unable to tamper down her desire, she pushed him with all of her might against the side door of the Ferrari, her body lining up with his. Groaning in pain and pleasure, Rick held her to him, the feel of her breasts flat his chest and her hips directly on his made him quiver with desire. And Kate was just as turned on, her body molding to his, desperately wanting to feel his skin beneath her fingers.

"I need you. I need you, Rick. Now."

Breaking the kiss, he nodded and said, breathless, "One last tour of the house?"

Not wasting any more time, she yanked on his hand and pulled him toward the front door. "You read my mind. Kitchen counter sound like a great place to start?"

"Hell yes."

* * *

Coming up on a small diner, the couple agreed to stop for lunch. They'd built up quite the appetite earlier with the little tour, which turned into a two-hour affair. After the kitchen counter had been thoroughly used, it was time to leave but not before Rick gave Kate a quick tour of the master bedroom.

It was a great tour overall. Better than the first.

Rick pulled into a vacant parking spot, shut off the engine and got out, racing over to the passenger side of the vehicle and assisting Kate out of it. He held out his hand, which she gladly took. Together they headed inside the cozy little diner.

The diner was an older one; the red booths were decorated with tears of frequent use and the wallpaper was beginning to fade. It reminded them of a much older version of Remy's.

Taking their seats in a booth, they waited for their waiter.

Bringing herself closer, Kate twisted her body so that she was now hugging him, her slender arms wrapping around his middle as her cheek rested against his shoulder. Sighing, she snuggled into his embrace. Circling his arms around her shoulders, Rick pressed a kiss on the crown of her head before he rested a cheek there.

Five to ten minutes passed before a young man came to grab their orders, leaving as quickly as he came and giving the duo some privacy. Neither spoke a word, relaxing in the quietness that surrounded them.

Pressing a single kiss above his heart, Kate looped her arms around his waist, her hands sliding along the bottom hem of his shirt and teasing the little patch of skin exposed. The feel of cool hands on his skin caused the writer to jump slightly; he wasn't expecting that.

"God - your hands are freezing."

Kate smirked, placing her entire palm on his lower back and causing him to shiver because of the sudden coolness her hand provided along his warm skin. "Your back is warm," she mused, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Her lips traveled over to his ear, where she then began to tug on his lobe with her teeth. "Feels good."

She was smug. Minx.

In an attempt to gain his composure, he shifted over on the booth bench, trying to get away from her cold hands. It wasn't working. And soon he found himself trapped between the window and her lithe body. He was stuck.

"Uh - Kate?"

Mouth ghosting along his skin, her teeth peeking out every once in a while to nip, she continued her assault on his ear and neck. "Hmm?" She moaned, completely distracted with the task at hand.

"Wha- what are you doing?"

Her mouth was sweet torture at its finest.

"What's it look like I'm doing - running a marathon?" She huffed sarcastically, still attached to the column of his neck.

"You should...stop."

"Why?"

Shuddering a breath, he shivered and then froze when something over Kate's shoulder caught his eye. "Uh...that's why."

Kate pulled away from him- _finally-_ and followed his gaze, her eyes landing on their waiter, who had just returned moments ago. "Oh." Oops. Sinking down in the booth, she refrained from making eye contact with their waiter, who was a bit embarrassed himself.

"Here are your drinks," he told them, placing the cups down on the table while clearing his throat. "Are you two ready to order?"

Okay, good. He wasn't making eye contact either. Poor kid. Probably scarred him for life...

Once the blushing couple gave the equally blushing waiter their lunch orders, they were once again left alone. And Kate took that opportunity for her fist to become acquainted with Rick's upper arm.

"_Ow. _What was that for?" He hissed, rubbing a hand on the sore arm.

"For allowing me to ravage your neck like an animal while he was standing right there. Do you know how embarrassing that was?"

He huffed a breath. "You don't think I'm embarrassed too? I was the one being attacked. And I _did _give you a warning," Rick stated. "Granted, it was a few seconds too late, but it was hard to focus on anything else when you were kissing my neck like that. You know what it does to me."

The smirk she had earlier quickly made a reappearance, her eyes hooded with desire. Pressing up against his side, she rested her chin on his shoulder. "Yes, I do know. How about this...once we're finished eating, you and I head back to the car where I can show you what else I can do with my mouth." Her words were whispered into his ear, her hot breath sending tingles down his spine.

With his Adam's apple bobbing up and down in his throat, he nodded his head due to the fact he couldn't seem to form any words. Kate smiled, loving the power she had over him. Seeing him all flustered and eager, like a hormonal teenager, was the icing on the cake. He was too easy, and she'd never get tired of teasing him like this. It was too much fun.

* * *

"I don't know about you, but I am beat," Rick groaned as the duo entered the loft, bags dragging behind them before being dumped on the ground. "A nice nap would do me some good."

Humming in agreement, Kate slipped off her shoes and proceeded to make her way to his bedroom, a hand gripping his shirt as she led him there. They sunk down on the bed, double moans of pleasure echoing the room. Their backs hit the incredibly soft mattress; it was like they were lying on a cloud it was so soft.

Rick and Kate tangled themselves together, opting to sleep above the covers and sheets. Head resting on his chest, she circled her arms around his waist and let herself become lost in his embrace. Rick found himself lost too, wanting to have her in his arms forever.

With their legs tangled and their arms entwined, the duo softly drifted off to sleep, both exhausted after their week in paradise. Come Monday, they'd be back at work, solving crimes and working together- they'd be back in reality. But right now, they were going to enjoy the remaining time as much as they could.

"Welcome home," Rick whispered lightly, sleep overcoming him within seconds.

Their week in the Hampton's may have been over, but it would be a week they would never forget.

* * *

**There you go!**

**Thanks again for all of your support and love for this story. I am so grateful for each and every one that has read this story, and any of my other stories. You are all amazing! Reviews are love. Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23, Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23, and Follow me on DeviantArt at kbrc23**


End file.
